


[授权翻译]将我唤醒/Wake Me Up

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles, kind of a slow burn?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 受伤与治愈, 手活儿, 指交, 暖甜, 最后一章开车, 有些慢热, 未来时, 焦虑, 魔法师Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles昏迷了六年，现在他醒了。





	1. 予我谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082354) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> Thanks to ToAStranger! You won't see this translation without her support.❤  
> I'm sorry for posting this work so late. Last two months I had some tests to prepare for and it took me much longer than I had expected.Thank you guys for your understanding.  
> It's a beautiful love story and hope you all can enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> 感谢ToAStranger给我授权！抱歉这么久才发这篇，之前要准备考试所以耽误了很久，感谢大家的理解。  
> 太太笔下的Peter撩得我都脸红心跳……希望我能翻译出其中的精髓……

Stiles醒来时喉咙里正插着根管子。他挣扎起来——谁不会这么做？——试图扯出这根不受他控制正往肺里吹气的塑料管。在他濒临窒息、胡乱摸索的时候，他听见右边传来安抚的嘘声，也 **感受** 到了自己胸腔的起伏。

他惊慌失措。他 **当然** 会害怕。病床另一边的监护仪开始哔哔作响，而他感觉自己的心脏痛苦地挛缩颠倒，接着松懈舒张，好似他正在搏命狂奔。他 **抓住** 管子，双手僵硬且不听使唤，而他的手臂却如此瘦弱——比从前更加瘦弱惨白。泪水模糊了他的视野，他倒抽一口气，发出一声粗哑干涩的叹息，无法控制地颤抖着。

一双手抓住了他的手。它们坚实而粗糙，固定着Stiles以免他因为惊慌而伤害到自己。Stiles挣扎着挥开他，但是在那一瞬间，和他突然地在一间过分明亮干净、过分陌生的屋子里醒来一样，他迅速地感到精疲力竭。

“Stiles,”有人正大声呼唤着他。Scott？他父亲？“Stiles，你需要在医生赶到前保持冷静。”

不是Scott。不是他爸爸。

“ **没事的** 。”那人如是说，Stiles不知道是谁在安慰他所以再次推拒，但是那双手再次按住了他。“没事的，一切都会好起来，Stiles。”

Stiles不相信他。他就是知道。在内心深处，他隐约 **明白** ，一切再也不会好起来了。

* * *

他的喉咙仍然干涩疼痛。他满心苦涩地望着窗外发呆，浑身都疼得要命。从胸前到头皮都有一种紧绷的感觉。摆在床头柜上装满冰块的纸杯、过浆的床单，这一切无不在提醒着他那段与妈妈度过的时光。有种痛苦深埋在他的皮囊之下，他只想逃离医院。

电影里演的全是假的。和昏迷相关的一切都令人厌恶。Sandra Bullock 在这事儿上谎话连篇，有那么一瞬间，Stiles简直觉得自己被侮辱了。他根本不觉得自己是睡了长长的一觉或者感受到平静安宁。如果非要说点什么的话，他只觉得生不如死。

门开了。Stiles不消去看就知道是谁。Peter是这些日子里唯一会探望他的人。

“你还是不吃东西。”Peter说。

Stiles扫了他一眼。“一直在忙。”

他仍旧会为自己低沉的嗓音感到吃惊。尽管它并没有改变太多，但是对他自己来说已经是相当大的差别。一切都变得不一样了。

“忙什么呢？”Peter问道。

Stiles把毯子掀到一边，慢悠悠地指了指自己的双脚，然后蜷起脚趾。Peter挑起一只眉毛，手肘搭在膝盖上倾身靠近。

“印象深刻。”他回答，语气传达的意思却截然相反。

“对于人类恢复的速度来说，已经够快了。”Stiles尖锐地回击，将毯子卷回脚上。“当医生告诉我肌萎缩时，我原本以为会更糟糕的。”

Peter嗯了一声。“继续，很快你就能再次自己翻身了。”

“真无礼。”

“才不是，”Peter说，往后靠了回去，“只是实话实说。”

“你？实话？”Stiles嘲弄道，要不是做表情会扯得他头皮疼，他绝对会因为Peter的话扬起眉毛。

他知道自己的身上有条伤疤。在他醒来的第二天就看见了它，伤痕狰狞且不规则地于胸前碾过。它引人注目，像闪电一样蜿蜒至头顶。当他看到镜中那个更加年长而熟悉的寸头时，他从未如此震惊。

他绷紧了下巴，重新看向了窗外。他听见Peter在叹气。

“如果连你都变得坦诚的话，”Stiles说，“在我昏迷的时候世界一定是毁灭了。”

一阵长长的沉默。“六年是段漫长的时光。人是会变的。”

“你一清二楚。”Stiles在腿上握紧了拳头，“不是吗？”

“我非常熟悉你现在的感受。尽管这么说并不令人愉快，但是随着时间的推移，这些会逐渐淡去。”Peter告诉他。

“随便吧。”Stiles喃喃着，“回家去吧。我累了。”

“你知道我不会走的，Stiles。”Peter回答。

“ **回去** 。”Stiles突然爆发，房间里的灯瞬间开始闪烁。但他们谁也没觉得意外，从Stiles醒来后这种事就时常发生。“我不想要你在这儿。”

Peter下巴上的肌肉绷紧了，Stiles转头看着他，发现他已经冷笑着从椅子里站起来。“我明天再来看你，Stiles。”

Stiles飞快地移开视线，他感觉心脏抽紧，胸廓之下有种紧绷的痛意。他的太阳穴缓慢而隐约地搏动着，手指颤抖地攥紧腿上的薄毯。Peter再次叹息。

他在门口停下了脚步，声音低沉。“早点醒来。”

门在Peter身后安静地关上，Stiles忍不住闭上了眼睛。一切恰如既往。

* * *

 每当Peter离开的时候，他都会说同样的话：“ **明天见，Stiles。早点醒来。** ”

他已经重复了六年。从Stiles陷入昏迷开始，Peter就每天都坐到他的床边。而每一天他都会在离开时悄声说着同样的语句。

Stiles会知道这件事是因为他记得。他记得昏迷的每一秒，尽管他长眠的大部分时间里，他的意识都在漂流——没有尽头，没有方向，黑雾包裹着他下潜到更深的迷失之地，眼后的星火是他唯一的光亮。现在仅仅是清醒便足以使他的身体休克，使他回忆起那些在相对静止中流逝的岁月，他已沉睡经年。

同时这也让他记起自己已经被整个狼群排除在外，而Peter是唯一留下的人的事实。除了他父亲以外，只有Peter会来看望他。Stiles不知道谁让他更生气一些——是Peter，还是那群抛弃他的人。

距离Stiles完全清醒已经过去了一周半，起初的一星期里Stiles一直在艰难地理解着他在哪里，现在是什么情况， **到底发生了什么** 。那时他满头雾水，开始时他每次只能醒来几分钟，但最后终于成功做到完全清醒，接着记忆纷至沓来。医生还事先警告过他父亲，最初几天Stiles可能会存在构音障碍，但是当他开口问“Peter他妈的怎么在这儿”的时候，他们就都知道他说话不会有问题了。

Peter仍然每天都在他旁边至少出现一次。他总会带一本书来，有时候Stiles希望他能读给自己听——因为他也记起了那些时光，那为他朗读经典文学、科幻小说、还有悬疑故事的Peter的声音。大部分时间他们只是安静地坐在一起。Stiles从中汲取了莫大的安慰。

他痛恨Peter拥有能轻易地明白他的需要的能力。

“小子，你要把头发留回来吗？”John问道，他十指交叉，手肘支着膝盖，弯起嘴角朝Stiles笑着。

Stiles一只手摸了下脑袋，发现头发已经长了一些。“有在考虑。也许能藏起伤疤。”

“最坏的结果也只是你不得不再次剃光，不是吗？”John说。

“是啊，”Stiles露出一个浅浅的笑容，“而且如果人们问起，我就可以告诉他们我是被一只非常愤怒的鲨鱼攻击了，因为我觉得在渔网里和鲨鱼肉搏是个好主意。”

John哼了一声。“Stiles。”

“好吧，要么就说我是在从一棵非常高的树上救可怜的小猫咪时，耍了套英勇吓人的杂技。”Stiles咧嘴笑起来，轻轻歪过脑袋，“你觉得哪种说法听起来能把我放倒？”

John摇头大笑起来，“哪个都不能，傻瓜。”

“我也爱你。”

John的神色柔和下来，然而Stiles注意到了那些他记忆中并不存在的皱纹。他错过了如此多的艰苦时光。而他恰恰可能是缘由之一。

Stiles绷紧了下巴，低头望着自己的手。“你什么时候能带我回家？”

“快了，孩子。”John回答，“就快了。医生说你正要开始进行复健。鉴于你的各个脏器功能已经恢复得差不多，我想只要一两个星期，我就能照顾你、帮助你做那些凭自己无法完成的事了。”

“好吧。”Stiles点点头。

John站起身，用一只温暖的手捏了捏Stiles的肩膀。它对他来说近乎滚烫。毕竟，Stiles处于冰冷之中的时间已经太久。

“很快，Stiles。”John向他承诺，“我得去——”

“工作，好吧，我知道了。有些事万年不变。”Stiles微笑起来，“快走吧，老头子。”

“我明天还会过来。同一时间？”

“当然。”Stiles再次点头，“我喜欢那样。”

就在警长走向门边的时候，门开了，Peter站在那里迟疑了一会儿。John对他露出个浅浅的笑容，而Peter回以点头致意。

“今天怎么样，警长？”Peter问。

John摇摇头，“老样子。马上就要换班了。真高兴看到你仍然来探望我的小混蛋。”

“当然了。”Peter微笑，露出他全部闪耀的牙齿，“这是我的荣幸。”

Stiles看着John拍了拍Peter的肩膀，接着他们擦身而过。他慢吞吞地挥着手和正向他微笑的爸爸告别，等门一关上，他就只能看到Peter一个人了。Peter的手里拿着一本书。Stiles好奇他到底是从哪儿不断地找来书籍的，因为他实在无法想象Peter在本地的图书馆或小书店里搜寻书本的样子。这看起来不像他会做的事。

Peter坐下后放松地靠在了椅背上，双眼热切地凝视着Stiles的脸。Stiles察觉到Peter的视线描摹着他的身体，然后才望进自己的眼中。看到Stiles皱起眉头，他却微笑起来，神色悠哉且慵懒，手指不断敲打着书本的封面。

“感觉还是很诡异。”

“六年是很长的一段时间，Stiles。”Peter说道，就像他卡在了同样的轨迹里，就像他没有和Stiles说过千百次一样。“很多事情都改变了。”

Stiles面无表情。“比如你？”

Peter顿住了，然后他微微点了下头。“你可以这么想。”

“你想说这不是真的？”

“是的。”

“那么你现在为什么会来这儿？”Stiles问道，“你 **之前** 又为什么要帮我？”

Peter发出一声沉重的长叹，翻了个巨大的白眼，然后丢给Stiles一个无趣的表情。“我一直追随着你，Stiles。而且我完全明白孤独是怎样的感受，我知道那可以怎样逼疯一个人。坦白说，我还没那么冷酷。”

“你以为我会干什么？”Stiles皱眉，“我醒来后就会毁灭世界？”

“以你的能力，Stiles。”Peter轻声低语，眼睛飞快地闪过一道渴望的蓝光。Stiles没有注意到。“我不认为你没有可能那么做。”

* * *

“你邀请他来吃晚饭？”Stiles问道，他爸爸正推着他的轮椅走向车库外的空地。

John发出一声大笑，“又不是第一次了。”

Stiles皱着鼻子扭头仰视他爸爸，“告诉我他还没进过我房间。”

“没有人动过你的房间，”John说道，声音低沉且坚决，“意外之后再没动过。”

“那不是场意外，爸爸。”

“我知道，”John叹息，“让我带你进屋。”

他爸爸没有说谎，的确没有人进过他的房间。事实上，除了打扫灰尘外，房间看起来和以前一模一样。他的经济学作业还敞开着放在他的书桌上。

Stiles倚着门框，微微有些喘息。他打量着房间，深深地吸着气，攥紧门框支撑着自己。大地的温暖迎他回家，回到他安全的避风港。自醒来以后，他第一次感觉到指尖传来一点熟悉的温度，虽然不多，但终于 **闪现** 。

灯亮了。他爸爸清了清嗓子。

Stiles看到他，便轻轻叹息着坐回了轮椅上。John一言不发地推着他来到书桌前停下，他靠着桌沿努力挤出一个有些扭曲的微笑。

“我知道这帮不上太多。”

“已经很完美了，爸爸。”Stiles说道，“有点悲惨——或者说有点诡异。但是很完美。谢谢。”

John点点头。“我想……我想着你可能—— **当你醒来** ，你可能想要看到这些东西依旧在那里，他们依然属于你。”

“完美。”Stiles又说了一次。

“很好，”John肩膀放松下来，微笑也自然多了，“我还，呃……给你准备了点东西。”

“爸爸，你真的不必——”

“这不算什么。”John摇头，起身走到衣柜旁边；他拿出了一个印着全新笔记本电脑图案的盒子，然后在Stiles兴奋地搓手中大笑着递给他。“反正我原本就打算在你毕业时候送你台新的。这不是什么大事，但却足够让你无法抵抗。”

Stiles把电脑抽出盒子，轻哼着用手指抚过表面。他抬起头朝John微笑起来，将它紧紧抱在怀里。

“它完美极了。”

“这不算什么。我至少还得给你补过五个生日。”John回答，眨了眨眼，然后一只手摩挲着自己的下巴。“上帝啊，你今年就二十三岁了。”

Stiles咧嘴笑起来。“嘿，那意味着我可以在你知情的情况下喝个烂醉。”

John翻了个白眼，拍了拍Stiles的肩膀。“好像我以前就不知道似的。”他说道，消失在门口，而Stiles放声大笑。 

* * *

 今天剩余的时间Stiles都用在恶补全球的变化上了。这……呃，还真不少。

中东的事儿还没安定。现在已经不再打仗了，但仍然有些地区对任何人来说都很不安全，都是少数宗教极端分子干的好事。美国也没好到哪去，一年前，WBC的职工发了疯，制造了一场惨烈的自杀式袭击。澳大利亚在冬季奥林匹克的每一个项目都至少排了第三。北韩发生了一场革命。

而Stiles不太确定该怎么看待更加严格的枪支管制法规。不是说他觉得枪支能为国家带来好处，而是感叹发生了那么多悲剧才使法律终于发挥了它应有的效用。还有刺杀了美国首任女总统的那些男权“激进分子”。这让Stiles感到矛盾。

当门边传来轻柔的敲门声时，Stiles的注意力几乎没从屏幕上移开；他太痴迷于Ryan Reynolds饰演的 ** _死侍_** ，根本顾不上站在他卧室外面的狼人。

_“这是第二次了，叉骨。如果再有第三次，你就滚出局。你最好记住了。”_

“Stiles——”

“嘘——”Stiles竖起一根手指，眼睛还盯着屏幕。当Wade糊在墙上，捂着肚子上的伤口打了个响嗝时，Stiles翘起了嘴角。

_“噢，哥们，那个墨西哥卷可 **真是** 背后伤人呐。”_

Peter哼了一声，而Stiles小小地笑了一回，才按下了空格键。“我能为你做些什么呢？吓人的不死者。”

“我不认为你准备好迎接那部分的讨论了。”Peter回答。

“来试试我啊。”

“哦，我会的。”Peter承诺道，眼神锐利地凝视着Stiles，“只是还不到时候。”

“好吓人喔。”

Peter耸耸肩，慢悠悠地走进房间。“罪名成立。”

这为他赢得了一个浅浅的微笑。然后Stiles移开了目光，发出一声轻柔的叹息。

“我爸爸告诉我了，”Stiles低声说，“那些你为我做的——有些事我根本都不知道。”

“他对你说了？”

“是的，”Stiles重新看向他，皱着眉对Peter伸出手，“我只想说谢谢。我不知道你为什么那样做，但是那帮了我爸爸许多。而且——而且因此我才能活下来，所以谢谢你。”

Peter歪着脑袋凝视了他很久，然后才握住Stiles的手。热度冲击了他——终于，终于——Stiles喘息着，嘴唇因为迅速冲刷手臂的温暖浪潮而微微分开。他体内的黑暗被这热浪吞噬干净，溃不成军，而灯光在他们头顶闪烁、静电的声响充斥着他们的耳畔。

Stiles试图扯开手，但是Peter的手指收紧了。男人下颌的线条紧绷，双眼闪着光，而Stiles仰头凝望着他，有某种东西在他们之间轰鸣作响。过了一会儿，当灯光的明暗和噪音都褪去后，Peter放开了他的手——但Stiles仍然浑身颤抖。

“你为什么在这儿？”Stiles喘息着问。

Peter为他整理了下衣摆，笑容疏离。“晚餐。你父亲邀请了我。”

“又没邀请你来我的屋子，”Stiles摇摇头，手指了个圈伸开自己的腿。“我是指我的房间。”

Peter眼神专注，“帮你下楼。”

Stiles唇边闪过一丝笑意。Peter却没有笑。

“ **绝对** 不行，哥们。”

“你要么乖乖配合，要么我拎你下去。”Peter回答，表情嘲讽，“你自己选。”

Stiles转身回到了电脑屏幕前。“ **不可能** 。”

* * *

 “我真他妈恨你。”

“安静，我事先警告过你了。”

被Peter像湿毛巾那样搭在肩上的Stiles报复性地拍打着他的屁股，然后他挺翘的屁屁得到了一记直接的回击。Stiles大声喊叫着。

当Peter扛着他走进客厅的时候，John爆发出一阵大笑。Stiles无力的捶打和“叛徒”的口型只能让他笑得更大声。

* * *

Stiles能够正式下地走路的时间比他预想的要长。他接受着大量的理疗，Stiles原本以为他的余生都要搭在上面，但是实际上事情进展得很快——医生说六个月后他就能看到明显的成果了。他想不起上一次自己这样全心全意投入到某件事中是什么时候了。

他开始每天散步。他不得不用手杖来辅助自己，他身上的肌肉虽然仍旧虚弱，但是它们正逐渐变得强壮，每一次他都让自己走得更远一点。这是他第四次外出，他终于再次适应了外界的环境——那么多的噪音，气味，声响——习惯于被生命环绕的全新感觉，这让他意识到自己再也不是一个人了。

“出来吧，混球。”Stiles说。

“这么刻薄，”Peter答道，他双手随意地插在口袋里，沿着小径大步走到Stiles身边，“你伤害到我了。”

“我没有，”Stiles回答，眼睛微微闪光——他琥珀色的虹膜深处闪过类似Beta狼的亮光。“但是我可以。”

“是的，我想你可以。”Peter唔了一声，站得更直了，“你变得更强了。我能从你身上闻出来。”

他语义双关。

Stiles点头，注意力回到了他们面前的小路上。他的步伐很稳但是走得很慢，而Peter在他身边缓步跟随。

“这是一个缓慢的过程。但是我也能感觉到它。”Stiles悄声说，几乎是在喃喃耳语，好像如果他大声说出来，一切就会分崩离析。“以前没有这样明显。但是从我醒来以后，感觉像是世界都在欢迎我回来。就像是在我体内燃起了一把大火，而它以前仅仅是——”

“火花。”Peter说，“一簇火花。”

Stiles浑身颤抖。“如果没有它我是不可能活下来的。不论它是什么东西。这火花是我活下来的唯一原因。我能——我不知道为什么会这样，但是我能感觉到它。我了解它。这些天我 **了解** 到了很多东西。”

“我知道。”

“这是你徘徊在我身边的原因吗？”Stiles问，他不是在指责，只是单纯的好奇，“我知道你崇尚力量。”

Peter保持着谨慎的中立神色。“你是这样认为的吗？”

“拜托，哥们。你一切的中心就是权力。你饥渴得简直想操了权力。P要大写那种。”Stiles朝他做了个无趣的表情，眉毛扬了起来。

“而你绝对有潜力变得非常强大。”Peter点点头，“我很久之前就意识到了这一点。”

“是从我流光了血开始？”Stiles问道，脚步一顿，“还是从你提供咬我的机会开始？”

Peter转过来面对他，脸上的笑容浅淡、邪恶、又充满希望。“你知道答案。”

Stiles的目光在Peter身上流连，他的容貌和身形几乎完全没有改变，Stiles寻找着 **蛛丝马迹** 。最终他一无所获地塌下肩膀。“那是留下的唯一原因吗？六年可是很长的时间。”

Peter歪过头，深深地凝视着他。过了一会儿，他们之间只有泥土潮湿的气息留存，而Peter移开了视线。他叹息着，好像身处世界末日。

风转变了方向。它在他们周围盘旋徘徊，Stiles能感觉到冷风卷过他的衣摆，试图渗入他的皮肤里。但是他的胸口有一束光，就像是座灯塔般，在瞬间变得明亮且温暖。能量如同静电一样聚集着。它比其他都要沉重，浓郁且劈啪作响。当Peter重新用亮着蓝光的眼睛望着自己的时候，Stiles感觉到它又平静了下来。

“当我陷入昏迷的时候，没有任何人陪着我。那时候我处在一种近乎植物人的状态，一动不动地躺在那里，躺了 **很多年** 。我一无所有。”Peter说，Stiles微微张开了嘴，“我不希望有些人经历同样的事情，Stiles。特别是你。”

“为什么是我？”

“我有我的理由。 **你** 又不在我杀戮名单的榜首。”Peter回答，“现如今，你甚至都不在名单上。”

“那你 **每天** 都来看望我做什么呢？想让我保持理智？”

“是，”Peter点头，慢慢地靠近到了他一个触手可及的距离，声音也更加低沉，“也不是。”

Stiles没有动，握紧手杖的指节发白。

“是的，一部分原因是为了避免你发疯。那是我花了很大精力避免的一种可能。在你心脏停跳的时候，我能闻到你能量的变化——就像清新的空气与香料。”Peter继续说着，绕着他踱步，眼神既充满估量，又满是欣赏。当他们肩膀擦过彼此的时候，Stiles小腹深处仿佛被撩起了一片火海。“我不想我的遭遇发生在你身上。我不想要你知道孤独是什么滋味。而我也不想面对——假如我没有做些什么的话，你醒来后的样子。

Peter绕到他面前，胸膛与他紧紧贴在一起。他抬起手，眼神没有片刻离开过Stiles，沿着那道伤疤轻轻地抚过，那触碰是如此轻柔，几乎令人难以察觉。Stiles能感觉到这道延伸到脚尖的伤疤，也能感觉到这触碰里的敬畏。

垂下手，Peter叹息，“另一个我留下的理由就完全是自私的了。”

Stiles哼了一声，无礼但是愉悦，“我多多少少已经发现了。我只想知道你到底想要什么。你能从中得到什么呢？一个强大的，前昏迷者，一个你几乎无法相处的二十几岁的毛头小子。”

“忠诚。我曾经忠诚于你，”Peter说，“现在我想要回应。我会保护 **你** ，只要你保护 **我** 。”

“你想要我成为你的狼群。”Stiles眨眨眼，“一个两个人的狼群。没有Alpha？”

Peter微笑起来——那笑容锐利且富有侵略性。Peter像是想吃了他。“唔，算上你父亲，是三个人的狼群。过去的几年里他一直都对我非常好。”

“别说得这么奇怪。”

“坦白说，Stiles，”Peter又抬起了手，慢慢地将手掌贴上Stiles的脸颊，给他足够的时间躲开。Stiles没有闪避。“这就是我想要从你身上得到的全部。忠诚。狼群。我们不需要有Alpha。”

“Peter——”

“考虑一下吧。”Peter的眼睛闪闪发光，他用拇指擦过Stiles的颧骨，“还有，记住。我不只是索求力量。我想要的是和你并肩的位置。不论你想要哪种方式。”

Stiles犹豫了。“我睡了很久，Peter。这么多年。而我几乎记得每一秒。我知道你是那个留下来陪我的人。我记得你说过的每一句话，记得它们没有一句是谎话。就像现在，你也没在说谎。”

Peter的下巴颤抖了一阵，Stiles知道这对他来说是冒了很大的风险——让Stiles如此简单、如此轻易地读懂他的想法。“还有呢？”

“还有我知道你是不幸境遇的造物。你会对一些事情后悔，有些却不会。”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，从他的触碰中离开。“我拒绝成为你终会后悔的事之一。”

Peter皱眉。“你是什么意思？”

“我了解你。”Stiles说，“可能比我过去想要了解的还要多。但是我现在的确理解了。在最初的几个月你说尽了那些尖刻毒舌的话，而我记得绝大部分。关于你的家人，还有一切——关于旧日时光的一切。但是那时我在沉睡。所以可能我是了解你的，但是你并不了解 **我** 。”

“我不了解你？”

“了解得还不够多。”Stiles认真地坚持，“所以我们还要再等等。保护是——那没问题。必要的时候我会挥舞这柄破手杖狂抽某人的脑袋。但是我们不是狼群。或者其他什么。还不到时候。”

当Peter再次笑起来的时候，他露出了全部的牙齿。“没到时间，好吧。我是个耐心的人。我可以等。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“嗯嗯，随便。别再幻想将来了。陪我走回家。”

“你的要求必会满足。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有的姑娘脑洞很大，问会不会Stiles其实并没有醒来，现在还是在梦里（尤其是接下来Peter会一直说“wake up soon”的）。作者太太在最后一章的评论里回答了这个问题，她说并不是，这样写只是为了首尾呼应23333不过大家可以自由理解，她不介意。
> 
> Kida：“Wake up soon.” he still into coma isn't he ? heartbreaking here, beautiful fic
> 
> ToAStranger：Nah. There's a thing called circular narrative, and it is where you bring in aspects of the beginning of the story to the end, in order to have a well-rounded finish. That's what I incorporated here.  
> Though, if you want to read it as Stiles still in a coma, feel free. I'm glad you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> 反正我是不想给自己捅刀的（咸鱼瘫）


	2. 予我尝试

 “再快点，Stiles。”Peter紧跟在他身后嘲弄着，每一秒都越来越像真正的捕猎者，笑容野性且危险。

Stiles一口气呛在喉咙里，心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，而Peter大笑着。Stiles绕着树转了个急弯，让他们之间稍微拉开点距离。这为他赢得了一声低吼，Stiles颤抖着，唇角扬起一抹灿烂的笑。

他们已经这样做整整一星期了。在散步之后，跑步来得理所当然，Stiles血管里冲刷的热度使他飞速地健壮起来。最开始的时候，Peter仅仅是陪着他一起跑。他们一同穿过林区，如果Stiles需要，当他的膝盖发僵、或是无法再逼迫自己走得更远时，Peter就会帮助他回家。

然而不知怎么，跑步很快升级成了追逐。如果要Stiles说自己没有为此而兴奋，那他就是在说谎。飙增的肾上腺素，还有它使人热血沸腾的方式——那令人上瘾。

当Peter终于厌倦和Stiles玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，他突然加速向前猛冲。他轻而易举地将Stiles捕获，两个人的身体重重地撞在一起，但Peter确保了Stiles会被按在落叶堆上、有天然的垫子为摔倒做缓冲。Stiles大声笑着，在Peter身下扭过身来面对他，而Peter回以微笑。这是Stiles能够知晓他并不是唯一享受其中的时刻之一，Peter身上散发出的满足的感觉、兴奋的轰鸣、还有一阵阵渴望像是温暖的浪潮包裹住Stiles的皮肤。

“你的速度越来越快了。”Peter轻声说，“我几乎要流汗了。”

“谢谢。”Stiles气喘吁吁地打趣道。

“不用客气。”Peter愉快地哼了一声。

有那么一会儿，Peter的视线落在了Stiles的嘴唇上，他以为这次Peter可能真的会吻自己。这是他们在玩的另一个游戏。他们与彼此共舞，试探着水温，Stiles不愿轻易深潜而Peter拒绝独自沉溺。时间流逝，尽管如此，Stiles清楚Peter并不打算离开。

如果是在昏迷之前，他可能会将他赶走，但如今Stiles却发现这种古怪的忠诚奇异且令人安心。他信任Peter，尽管这个男人常常道德失衡，但这份信任却随着时间愈发坚实牢固。这帮助Stiles开始更好地理解和控制他觉醒的能力，也让他能够读懂Peter大部分真实的意图。  
它们中的大部分是在等待Stiles彻底的痊愈，然后才好开始他的引诱计划。Stiles实在无法让自己对这些计划过分警惕，尤其是计划中还包含着类似 **此刻** 发生的事情。

“你的样子野性十足。”Peter说，压低身体贴近Stiles，拂下他渐长的头发里的一片落叶，俯身在他身上深吸一口气。他们相碰触的地方能量流出又涌入，Stiles的身体因此轰鸣作响。“你的 **气味** 野性十足。”

“是吗？”Stiles歪过头让自己看上去恰到好处的好奇，用颈间的线条诱惑着Peter。

“是啊，”他的回答坚定有力，“就像是场暴风雨。”

重重地喘息着，Stiles一只手按在了Peter衬衣柔软的棉布上，推着他稍稍向后，停留在他们眼神刚好能够相遇的距离。他的瞳孔金色闪耀，接着天上擦过一道闪电，然后是一声低沉的雷鸣。

Peter的眉毛扬了起来。“新招数？”

“还在研究。”

“印象深刻。”

“谢谢。”

雨水从他们头上滴答滴答地落下。雨并不大，远称不上一场暴风，但如果他们不尽快找到躲避的地方，蒙蒙细雨无疑也会淋透他们。Peter的身体帮他挡住了大部分的雨水，他正炽烈地凝视着Stiles，好似他是Peter见过的最美好的事物。

Peter的手指梳理着Stiles的短发——它们已经像他高中时那么长了。Stiles向上靠近这抚摸，感受着Peter追寻着隐藏的伤疤的痕迹。相比听到，他更像是感觉到了Peter泄露出的愉悦的声音，震动沿着Stiles的手臂传入他的胸膛，Peter的眼睛闪烁着蓝光。

“我应该送你回家了。”Peter说，贴着他缓缓移动，当Stiles回应了他的动作时，他弯起了嘴角。“你可能会感冒的。”

“我不认为以后我会那么容易生病了。”Stiles喘息着坦诚说道，像是刚刚又跑了一场。

“真是惊喜不断。”Peter悄声喃喃着靠近，似乎想寻求片刻的亲密。

他握住Stiles的手，轻巧而快速地拉着他站起来。他们入侵着彼此的空间，气息交融纠缠，仅有亮起的闪电才能使之短暂分离。“让我们离开这里，嗯？”Peter说。

他们一路慢跑着回到了Stiles的家。他父亲办公室的灯还亮着，Stiles知道他是想在上床睡觉之前确保Stiles安全地到家。他觉得这很温馨却又有些悲伤，愧疚像是柏油一样在他胃里下沉，浓厚、粘稠、且无处安放。站在屋檐下，他犹豫地在门前停下了脚步，水珠顺着他的皮肤滚落，头发纠结凌乱。

当他转过身，Peter的视线黏在了他的胸前，衬衫紧贴在他重新发育的肌肉上，复健使它们紧实且形状美妙。Stiles知道自己仍然瘦削轻盈。但如果那意味着Peter会像这样一直盯着他看，Stiles才不在乎。他放纵自己的目光流连于Peter宽阔的肩膀，然后他发觉自己 **想要** 。

他想要Peter献出的一切。他想要他的忠诚，他的陪伴，还有他视线里那见鬼的热度；一切。但是Stiles曾经做过许多愚蠢的决定。如果这最终会让他失去除了他父亲以外，唯一陪在他身边的人的话，他不认为自己能够接受这样的结局。这个人对他的在乎足以让他停留，尽管大多动因是自私的。

“Peter，”Stiles先开了口。

Peter只是点头，他微微拧着眉，打量着正努力克制自己的Stiles，嗅着他身上那股浓郁的香气，“我知道。”

“我们不能那样。”

“我没有强求你什么，”Peter说，“我有耐心，我愿意等。”

“要等多久呢？”

“直到你准备好。”

“我想要组建狼群。”Stiles挪动着脚步，“我觉得我准备好了，如果那仍然是你想要的东西的话。”

“是的。”Peter点头，走近了一点，“你觉得没关系吗？只有我和你，还有你父亲？”

“是的，”Stiles的后背撞上了大门，“那并不方便，没有Alpha，只有一只Beta狼，一个Spark，还有一位警官。”

Peter用身体圈住了他，手臂撑在Stiles头两侧，按着前门坚硬的木板将他困在中间，“如果我们愿意的话可以吸收新的成员。而且，我们其实差不多算是有Alpha的。”

“是谁？”Stiles微笑起来，眼睛明亮戏谑，向后又退了些，“你吗？”

“不，”Peter摇摇头，笑容优雅，他倾身靠近直到他的嘴唇刚好擦着Stiles的耳朵，“是 **你** 。”

Stiles浑身战栗，再次为他偏过脑袋。他听见Peter的吼声，低哑且深沉，接着Peter的鼻子蹭着他的脖颈一路向上，逼近他的下颌，牙齿擦过他喉颈苍白的皮肤。Stiles呻吟着，一只手插进Peter的头发里，它们已经完全湿透，而且比Stiles预想的柔软得多。

指甲缓慢地擦过Peter的头皮，在Peter舔去他皮肤上的湿汗和雨水时，Stiles忍不住抽了口气。Peter将他抱得更近些，一只手护住他的后脑，另一只手按在了Stiles的后腰上。客观上来讲，Stiles明知道Peter正在做的事不只是气味标记那么简单，但是他仍感觉被Peter触碰的地方仿佛被打上了烙印，而他体内的火花因为Peter的注意力和热度而餍足。浑身颤抖地，Stiles转过脸，沿着Peter的颈线留下自己的气味。Peter的吼声变得更加低沉，近乎于某种满足的咕噜声。接着Stiles张口 **咬** 了下去。

他没有咬出血，但其实也差不多了。Peter身体紧绷，他抵住Stiles猛地将他钉在门上，发出一声沉闷的撞击声。有很长的一段时间，Peter完全屏住了呼吸。他双手抚摸着Stiles的身体，抽搐般颤抖地吸了口气。

“ **Stiles** ，”Peter的声音嘶哑紧张，“我需要你在我做出一些可能会使你恨我的事情之前停下。”

几秒后Stiles放开了他，舌尖沿着牙齿的边缘慢慢舔过，Peter满是渴望地追随着他的动作。“过去你似乎很享受让我恨你。”

Peter露出一个不算友善的微笑，眼神饥渴且闪烁着邪恶的光芒。“你生气的样子分外 **可口** 。”他低声说，放在Stiles后腰上的手滑得更低了一些。

“假如除了这些你再也得不到更多了呢？”Stiles轻声问，说出的字句让Peter有瞬间的静止。“假如这就是我能给你的全部呢？”

“我不会停止尝试，”Peter低声回答，语气几乎充满威胁，“但是我会接受的。不论你给我什么。而且不论你 **想要** 什么，我都会欣然献上。”

Stiles战栗着，小腹发紧，而他完全知道自己想要什么。他只是还没准备好接受。

“因为我很强大？”

Peter点点头，“因为你强大、狂野、且足够黑暗；因为你是资产、同盟、还有 **朋友** 。你是狼群。因为你能够毁灭我——你能够毁灭 **一切** 却 **没有** 那么做。”

“我——”Stiles的声音动摇了，他清了清嗓子。“我该进去了。”

“我知道了。”Peter说道，“替我向你父亲问好。”

“我会的。”Stiles回答，Peter抽身后退。他们之间有一股热流，像是细线般连接着他们，Stiles有些好奇它能延伸到多远的距离。“我很可能就那么崩溃。”

Peter向他露出个了然的微笑。“明天见，Stiles。”他听见Peter说道，男人踏进雨幕走向了他的车。Stiles闭上眼睛，感受他们之间近似纯粹的电流般的联结。“早点醒来。”

* * *

“所以我们是什么东西了？”John问，靠坐在沙发里，眼睛盯着电视但眉毛皱了起来，“一个只有一只狼的狼人群体？我也包括在里面？”

“Peter知道我希望你平安，”Stiles耸耸肩，懒洋洋地吃着放在他们之间的爆米花。“假如发生了什么事，你是处在他的保护之下的，当然，还有我。”

“因为你现在是个巫师了？”John开玩笑。

“爸。”

“那是不是也意味着我应该也要保护他？”John问道，自顾自地笑起来。

“如果真的走到那一步的话，是的，你应该像保护我一样保护他。”Stiles回答，转头看向他父亲，“你能接受吗？”

“Stiles，”John暂停了节目，转身面对他。“在所有我期望能留下来陪伴你的人中，或者至少来 **看望** 你的人当中，Peter Hale从不曾出现在名单的任何地方。但是他每天都会出现。他为你读书、和你说话，他帮我支付你的护理费。”

John发出一声深长沉重的叹息。Stiles等待着。

“我从来没在他身上有过任何期待，然而不知为什么他却超越了每一个人。”John耸肩，露出个微弱的笑容。“我是说，他以前是个混蛋。现在仍然很棘手。但是他留下了。我很乐意把他叫做狼群或家人或者别的什么。明白了吗，孩子？”

Stiles大大地笑起来。“好的。好的，明白了，爸爸。”

“就…别让他杀掉任何人好吗？”

Stiles大笑。

* * *

“你在找大学的信息？”

Stiles含糊地咕哝一声。他太专注于自己面前的架子上的书，视线漫游在众多标题之间。Peter叹了口气，摘掉他衬衣上的一个线头，接着重重地靠在书架上，力度让它们摇晃了起来。Stiles丢给他一个阴暗的眼神。

“你在查找大学的信息。”Peter重复了一遍，眉毛扬了起来。

“嗯哼。就线上的那些。”Stiles抱怨着，用肩膀挤开Peter伸手去拿一本叫做 _《龙骨》_ 的神话书。“我不能一直跟我爸爸要钱。我在考虑学IT或者其他我能在家学的专业。”

“那些在第二排的架子上。”Peter建议道，抽走他的书然后递给他另一本。“从那边开始吧。”

“谢了。”Stiles低声说，飞速地扫过背面的摘要。

“不用客气。”Peter笑起来，手臂交叉在胸前。“而且你并不需要工作，Stiles。我有足够多的钱。”

Stiles也笑起来。“我也不要靠 **你** 养。”

“傻话。我坚持。”Peter跟在Stiles后面，同他一起走向下一个区域，一抹小小的狡猾笑容浮现在他唇边。“把这当作一个礼物。或者贿赂。看你喜欢哪个说法。”

“Peter，”Stiles温和地指责，在角落转过弯来到另一片分区，“为什么你会需要贿赂我呢？”

“原因很多。”Peter哼了一声，靠得更近了一点，双手插在口袋里不愿拿出来。

“Peter—”

“ **Stiles？”**

Liam瞪着他的大眼睛，而且， **哇** ，他长高了。虽然比不上Peter和Stiles，但是变得更高、更成熟。

Stiles畏缩了，他眨着眼，Peter走近贴上了他的后背。“呃。”

“哦我的天。”Liam说，走近了一点似乎想要将Stiles拉进一个拥抱——但是当他看见Stiles的反应是向Peter靠得更紧的时候，他害羞地停住了。“我不——你什么时候出院的？”

“有一阵了。”Stiles告诉他，他的肩膀紧绷指节发白，将那一小摞书抱在胸前。在Peter一只手搭在他髋部之后，他稍微放松了一点，热意暖透了他的骨骼。“你过得怎么样？”

“呃，挺好的。我过得——”Liam皱了皱鼻子，“我过得挺好的，你呢？”

“好多了，”Stiles回答——而他不仅仅是这一个意思。“好太多了。”

“好呀。那真是太棒了。”Liam点点头眼睛盯着Peter的手然后后退了一步。“我是最后一个知道你回来的吗？我一直在圣克鲁斯。”

Stiles摇摇头，“我不知道。”

“噢。”Liam皱起了眉头。

“准备好回去了吗，Stiles？”Peter问，而且他看起来过分愉悦了。

Stiles咬住脸颊的内侧防止自己笑出来或者翻白眼或者两者皆有。“嗯哼，这些够我看上一两个星期了。”

“我们可以随时回来。”

“我知道。”Stiles越过肩膀看向Peter，笑容狡猾又有几分迷人；Peter捏了捏他的髋部，Stiles又转过头看向皱着眉的Liam。“真高兴遇见你。”

“呃，嗯对，是啊。”Liam点头，“我会——我们回见。”

Stiles让Peter领着他离开，手温暖地放在他的后腰。他让他替付了书钱和漫画，在Peter对他耳语时发出真心实意的大笑，因为他们都知道Liam仍然在注视着他们。当他们坐进Peter的车里——一辆有着各种全新配件的限量奔驰，Stiles第一次坐的时候全程陷入了极客狂热——Stiles坐在副驾驶上，带着一副小心营造出来的空白表情。

Peter一言不发地发动了车子。他开车带他们回到Stiles家，在前门慢慢地停下然后熄火。车里有片刻的静默，接着Peter转向他。

“你生气了。”

Stiles放在大腿上的手握紧了，然后当他迎向Peter的视线，眼睛里仿佛燃烧着火焰，狼人微笑起来。“是的。”

“我也明白这种感受。”Peter点点头，“在我醒来后第一次看见Laura的时候我就有了这种感觉。在她和Derek抛弃我以后。我明白，现在明白了，他们那么做的理由。但是那个时候，我不能理解。这是我将她撕成两半的原因之一。”

“我想要伤害他们。”Stiles轻声说。

Peter微笑。“如果那是真的，我会帮你将他们所有人撕碎。但那并不是。”

Stiles看向一旁，眼神停留在他的家。

“你想要的是让他们感受你的感受，”Peter补充，“让他们知道被彻底丢下是什么样的感觉。被放弃。当你胸腔被打开，当你流血不止而所有人仅仅是看着，那是种什么样的感受。你想要他们痛苦。”

Peter朝他伸出一只手，温柔地放在Stiles的肩膀上。他动了动，但是没有甩开它。他们两个都安静了一会儿，直到Stiles终于重新看向Peter。

“他们离开了。”Peter说，“但是过去这么久，你也已经活了下来。你也会撑过这个的。”

“我以为也许——操，我 **希望** 发生了些什么。”Stiles的声音支离破碎，眼泪无法掩饰地、不受他控制地涌了出来。“我希望他们受伤或者什么都好，是因为那样他们才不来看我。”

“他们没有受伤。他们只是 **不在乎** 。”Peter直率地陈述。

“操你的。”Stiles咆哮着，“这是所谓的 **圆滑** ，你个贱人。”

“我只是实话实说。”Peter叹息着，好像厌倦了说这句话。也许他的确已经厌倦。

Stiles **明白** 。只是这太伤人。

“那你他妈为什么不 **停下** 。”Stiles冷笑一声，闪开了他的触碰然后动作迅速地跳下车。

Peter跟着他。他抓住Stiles的手肘带着一种从不曾、也将不会有所保留的一种粗暴将他拉了回来。他们都清楚那里会留下淤青——但是，出于不同的理由，他们都为此感到开心。Stiles想要捶打他，但Peter在它们落下之前就捉住了Stiles的手。

“他们不在乎，Stiles。”Peter再次说道，语气简洁且清晰，手握的更紧。“他们不在乎你为他们牺牲的一切。他们不在乎你挨过多少打或是多少次你濒临死亡。”

“闭嘴。”Stiles嘶声说，想要挣脱却失败了——他 **总是失败** 。

“他们不在乎，Stiles。”Peter继续说，“他们只看到你在医院的病床上几乎陷入死亡。他们来看望过一阵，但是他们没有 **在乎到** 陪你度过一切。他们不像你，Stiles。他们不知道忠诚对于某些东西意味着什么。忠诚于 **某个人** 意味着什么。”

在这些星期里这是Stiles第一次觉得自己的膝盖发软。Peter接住了他，将他抱紧，接着给了他一个扭曲的微笑。

“最糟糕的是，”Peter轻柔地说，语气甜蜜，手臂圈着Stiles的腰使他紧紧地贴着他的胸膛。“他们不是坏人。他们只是糟糕的朋友。”

Stiles的笑声更像是一声抽泣，耳垂变成了粉色。抽泣声很快变得歇斯底里，而Peter只是紧紧地抱着他不放。大地在他们脚下轻颤。Peter对此毫不在意。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Santa Cruz圣克鲁斯，美国加利福尼亚州西部城市。


	3. 予我妥协

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：开黄腔，成人内容，与性有关

“那 **太** 不像我会做的事了”Stiles坚持。

自从Stiles遇见Liam，Peter唐突地向他表露心迹，已经连续三天阴雨连绵。Peter朝Stiles露出一个怀疑的表情，同时把男孩拉近好让他们能一起挤在雨伞下。

Stiles翻了个白眼——“哦闭嘴吧。”——然后小跑着绕过水坑，快速地奔向杂货店的入口。

“闭嘴从来不是我的长处，”Peter窃笑着回答，“除非你用别的什么占用我的嘴，不然我怎么看都觉得不可能。”

“贱人。”在他们走过滑动门时Stiles回嘴道，同时对正路过斜眼看他们的老太太微笑致意。Peter甩掉伞上的雨水，而Stiles拉开运动衫的拉链然后找了辆推车。

“你也不会用其他方式‘拥有’我。” Stiles耸耸肩，“也许我会用很多种方式‘拥有你’。”

Peter **他妈的** 真真切切地露出了得意的笑容，像是某个邦德电影里的大反派，靠近Stiles低沉且引诱般地耳语。“我绝对是 **拥有** 的那个，Stiles。而你会爱上每一秒。我保证——一遍一遍再 **一遍** 地——”

“公众场合。我们是在 **公众场合** 。”Stiles抱怨道，他揉着自己耳朵，脸颊泛起了甜美的粉红色。

Peter轻声笑着。“你以为那就能阻止我了？” 

Peter是如此喜爱Stiles皮肤上散发出的那种令人头晕的性奋香气。Stiles小声地自言自语，推着推车向商品走去。他悄悄说了句“太诡异了”，完全清楚Peter能够听到他。

Peter尾随着他，帮他一起搜集他们事先拟好的购物单上的东西。他们懒洋洋地聊着天，闲适放松，四处调情。这段时间Stiles已经习惯了有Peter陪在自己身边。坦白地说，这有些让人怀念起医院的时光。

只是现在当Peter作出某些尖锐的嘲弄时，Stiles能够回应他了。

“我真应该带你去逛街的。”Peter评价，扯着Stiles身上那件破旧的棉短袖冷笑，“至少你现在不穿格子衫了。”

“你显然没看见我今天穿的内裤。”Stiles轻快地说，正专心比较两款蛋糕粉。

Peter逼近将他抵在货架上，让Stiles的后背紧贴着自己的胸口，双手小心地放在Stiles的胯上。这不是他第一次这么做，而Stiles对此已经习以为常，惬意地享受着Peter身上的热度。年长的男人嗅着他的味道，用气味粗略地标记他，他的动作惹来了一声轻笑。他们都清楚这不止是狼群联结那么简单。

Peter手指收紧，将下巴搁在Stiles肩膀上，目光无聊地扫过他们的清单。Stiles小声地自言自语，几乎在Peter的怀里完全静止了，能量在他的皮肤上嗡鸣着发光。有那么一会儿，Peter也忘我地迷失在Stiles潮起潮落般的香气里——浓郁醉人，苦乐掺半，极度令人上瘾。他的嘴唇擦过Stiles耳后跳动的脉搏，Stiles颤抖了一下。

“ **Peter** ，”他说，语气忧心又有些责备。

Peter低哼了一声。“我以为你是要我看你的内裤。”

“好像你没见过似的。”Stiles回嘴道，“我真意外你能逍遥法外这么久，鉴于你有多他妈不会低调。”

Peter做了个鬼脸，耸耸肩。“也许是我故意要让你发现我在的。”他低声说，将Stiles的上衣撩起一点，刚好让他的手指能贴上皮肤。

Stiles转过脑袋看向Peter的眼睛，发觉自己的神情温暖又满足。“那样就会更好了吗？”

“是的。”

Stiles被逗乐了，他重新看向蛋糕粉。“并没有。要巧克力软糖还是巧克力块？”

“那时候你可没有在意。”Peter的声音像是种低沉的隆隆声。“你知道当你兴奋时闻起来像是柑橘吗？”

“我真是每天都能学到新东西，”Stiles讽刺地咕哝着，“我打算选块状的，因为这是黑巧克力。”

“我能想到不少更好吃的做法。”Peter回答，朝Stiles的耳朵呼着热气。

“其中有你上星期做的那种甜奶油巧克力糊吗？”Stiles流利地问，如果他的脸没有红那就更有说服力了。“因为那真是棒极了。”

Peter轻笑。“我就知道你喜欢它。”

“ **爱** 。爱才是形容我对甜奶油巧克力永恒爱意的正确字眼。”

“可爱。”

“嗷，谢了。”Stiles说道，接着大笑起来，把软糖放回了货架上。“你真是个混蛋。”

“你喜欢。”

“那也改变不了你的本质，一朝混蛋，永远混蛋。”Stiles严肃地说。

“那是——？”

“所以那是真的了。”

Derek的声音比Stiles记忆中要粗粝。他听起来很疲惫，从他紧绷的下颌来看，他正勉强克制着自己。Stiles目光扫过他，惊讶地发现Derek的衣着非常狼狈。他像是赶了太久的路。

察觉到Peter在自己背后僵直了身体，Stiles按住了Peter放在胯上的手，阻止了他拿开的意图。他将它按在原位，手指插进去与Peter十指交缠，掌心散发着热度。这同时安抚着他们两个人。而Derek只看见了Stiles握住了他叔叔的手。

“你醒了。”Derek轻声说。

“嗯哼。”Stiles点点头，“醒了有几个月了。”

“为什么你不——？”Derek的目光偏到了Peter身上，眯着眼睛颇有指责的意味。“你为什么不让我们知道？”

Stiles耸耸肩，“我一定是忘了。”

“你 **忘了** ？”Derek从咬紧的牙关里挤出这句话。

“对啊，你懂的，有时候你会忘记一些重要的事。非常要紧的事。”Stiles回答，语气低沉又陌生，当Peter听到Stiles话里的锋锐时，他没有试图藏起自己的微笑。“你们也有那么一两次忘记过一些事，不是吗，Derek？”

“Stiles——”

“听着Derek，见到你真是 **太好了** ，但我还有事情要做，”Stiles说，“所以除非你有什么生死攸关的事要告诉我，不然我真的一点也不在乎你想说什么。”

Stiles不再贴着Peter，他将东西扔进购物车里，推着推车打算离开。在他们经过的时候，Derek抓住了Peter的胳膊，朝他露出尖牙利爪。而Peter挑起一只眉毛，微微偏过头。Stiles停下脚步，目光打量着他们两个。

“有什么能为您效劳的吗？”他问道。

“不论你做了什么，不论你告诉了他什么 **谎言** ，现在停下。”Derek咆哮着，低声警告他，“在Scott回家前停止这一切。”

“然后你的True Alpha会做些什么呢，Derek？”Peter冷笑着嘲弄，“骂我吗？”

Derek的吼声更加低沉，眼里闪过无声的威胁。Peter紧张起来，但Stiles走到他们之间，这让Derek退却了。大地在他们脚下颤抖着，货架上的盒子因为晃动而纷纷跌落，头顶的灯光也闪烁不停。Derek因为Stiles意味深长的眼神而瞪大了眼睛——那眼神绝非善意。

“让开，”他说。

Derek松开了抓着Peter小臂的手，血从他指甲割破的伤口处流下来，尽管伤口很浅，却足以让Stiles厌恶地挺直身体。他咬紧牙关，当一切再次安静下来后，Derek慢慢地后退了一步。

“要是你再敢那样碰他，我们就来试试看，狼人被剜除内脏还能不能活。”Stiles轻柔地说，漫不经心的口吻使他更加怪诞可怕。“明白了吗？”

Derek紧张得提高了声调。“明白了。”

“很好。”Stiles微笑起来，握住了Peter的手腕，“让我们离开这儿吧。”

当他们回到车里时——推车和食物、雨伞一起被遗留在了店里——身上都滴着水，Stiles将Peter的手臂拽到自己面前。他反复检查着它，指尖抚过痕迹消失的地方，紧锁的眉头破坏了他从容的表象。Peter不动声色地看着他，在Stiles用拇指划过他掌心的线条时他手指动了动。

等到Stiles终于再次和他对视时，Peter偏过脑袋，挑起眉毛无声地询问着。Stiles探询地注视着他的表情，嘴唇微张，而Peter等待着。Peter总是在等待。

Stiles在自己思考前就采取了行动。他向Peter靠近，抚上他的下巴，而Peter迎上了他。唇与唇相贴合，在他张开嘴的那一秒他们的舌头就开始紧密缠绵。Stiles偏过头让这个吻更加深入，他有些意外地在Peter的嘴里尝到了薄荷的味道。

这个吻有些许狂乱。最终Stiles坐到了Peter的大腿上，男人从背后撩起他的上衣而他专心地吮吸着对方的舌头。Peter掌心沿着Stiles脊背的弧度抚摸向上，粗暴且 **滚烫** 得恰到好处。当Stiles用牙齿咬住Peter的下唇时，Peter低低地吼了一声，用一种难以置信的力度将Stiles紧紧抱在怀里，他们的下身隔着潮湿的裤子和棉布辗转碾磨。Stiles靠在他身上摆动着，摩擦让他抽着气发出小声的饥渴的呻吟。

“嘘，”Peter轻声哄着他，一只手放低落在了Stiles的臀瓣上，“我抓住你了。我抓住你了，Stiles。”

他们的嘴唇再次相遇，一切混乱又缓慢。亲吻的时间被拉长，节奏变得慵懒，这使他们此前有些激动的心情一同平静下来。Stiles的心率减缓，他懒洋洋地含着Peter的嘴唇，而Peter握着他的后颈，使他后退时两人仍保持着亲近。

“我们继续下去的话，就不可能停下了。”Peter告诉他，声音低沉，“你准备好了吗？”

Stiles肩膀垮了下去，双手落在了Peter胸前潮湿紧贴的衣料上；他们的前额抵在一起，Stiles叹了口气。“没。”他小声说。

“该死，”Peter说道，嘴角翘了起来，“我刚才真的非常期待能看着你射在你的裤子里。”

Stiles掐了他一把。“我要给你搞件T恤，前面印上‘ _世界最恶混蛋’_ 。”

“再那样称呼我，我就要给你那漂亮的嘴唇找点别的事情做了。”Peter露齿而笑，尖锐却戏谑，手指玩弄着Stiles的腰带，在Stiles颤抖的时候他愉悦地哼了一声。

“混蛋。”Stiles说道。

“ **Stiles** ，”Peter直起身时警告着他。

“精神有问题的混——”Peter立刻吻住了Stiles。他用舌头撬开Stiles的嘴，拇指温柔地擦过Stiles的耳朵。Stiles过了一会儿才打断了他。“我们应该停下。”

“不，我们不该。”Peter贴着他的嘴唇说，吮吸着Stiles的下唇。在Stiles摆动腰臀的时候他呻吟起来。

“Peter，”Stiles喘息着，一只手坚定地按在他的胸前，手指却纠缠着那里的布料。“停下吧。”

他的话起了作用，Peter后退了。他看着Stiles，眼里闪过一抹不加掩饰的蓝光，欲望毫无遮掩。“好的。”

Stiles耸耸肩。“抱歉。”

“不必道歉。”Peter摇摇头，在年轻人滑下他的大腿时仍然将他抱在怀里。“只要记住我一会可能要想着你的嘴射出来就行了。”

“噢我的天呐。”Stiles大笑起来，红着脸把自己埋进了掌心。

Peter笑容更加得意。“而且我知道你会做差不多的事情。”

“傻瓜。”Stiles语气里满是喜爱，“快送我回家，我要给我家施个守护咒语。”

“你现在已经会守护咒语了吗？”

“没呢，”Stiles摇头，“但是我有Argent家族魔物百科还有Google的力量，我今晚会搞明白的。”

Peter唔了声。“改日用晚餐和电影补偿？”

“别说得像约会似的，”Stiles皱起鼻子，“我爸爸也会在场。每周聚餐是他的主意，可不是我的。”

“我可以帮你研究守护咒。”Peter果断地说，将Stiles抱回副驾驶的座位里，“我们可以去我的公寓。”

Stiles扣上了安全带而Peter发动了引擎。他叫Peter先去他的公寓，而Peter选择出停车场左拐而不是右转。在去往目的地的途中，唯一陪伴他们的是前后玻璃雨刷器的声音，Peter清了清喉咙。

“不是说我不心怀感激。”Peter说道，“但是你为什么那么做？”

Stiles眨眨眼。“我以为——我是说，我觉得对于超级感官来说那挺明显的？还有主要是你太 **性感** ——”

“不是指即兴的深吻游戏，Stiles，请务必保持下去。”Peter微笑起来，眼睛注视着前方的路，“那也很好。我是指Derek。”

“喔，那个啊。”

Peter瞥了他一眼，注意到了Stiles脸上冷酷的神情。这让他觉得心里有些东西拧在了一起。Stiles的视线与他相遇，里面有种挥之不去的 **渴望** ，让Peter愈发熟悉。

“你是狼群。”Stiles语气坚定。“我们保护彼此，记得吗？”

“我记得我们谈过这些。”Peter点头。

“他想要伤害你。”Stiles耸肩，“而我不喜欢。我——我在乎你。我不想看到你受伤。我们都已经承受过太多了，我觉得。”

在公寓外的停车场里，Peter缓慢地停下了车。引擎仍然在工作，不断将暖风送进车里——基本上是为了照顾Stiles——然后Peter在座位里转身看着他。

Stiles垂着脑袋盯着自己的腿，左腿抖个不停。Peter伸出一只手，放在Stiles的大腿上轻轻捏了一下。Stiles吞了口口水，抬头飞快地看了他一眼，接着又移开了视线。

“我能感觉到它。你的惶恐。”Stiles低声说，“我不知道你自己有没有意识到你在害怕，但是我感觉到了。从他们离开后你变得越来越强大，但是我知道你觉得这还不够。我还知道你每一天都变得更强，似乎你触碰我越多，我们两个就越都会得到力量。但那是Derek。你最喜欢的侄子——你 **唯一的** 侄子，而你已经不再理智全失。”

Stiles顿了一下。他再次抬眼看过来，而Peter正凝视着他，好像他是他见过最美好的事物。这令Stiles犹豫了，又沉默了一会儿。

“你要我忠诚，Peter。”Stiles说，“来回应你予我的忠诚。这正是我所做的事。”

Peter伸出手，指尖擦过Stiles的脸颊。“我要再次吻你了。觉得应该告诉你一声。”

引导着Stiles靠近，Peter温柔地将他们的嘴唇慢慢地贴在一起。Stiles屏住了呼吸，向这触碰靠近的同时抬起手松松地握住Peter的手腕。他的肌肤之下有一阵兴奋的嗡鸣，而他希望这永不会停止。

“好啊。”Stiles点点头，他们用鼻子摩挲着对方，“好呀，可以。就再亲一口。”

Peter微笑起来，然后吻住了他。

* * *

Stiles慢吞吞地抻了个懒腰，懒洋洋瘫在床上。他的身体发沉，仍然睡意盎然，在感受到从窗户透进来的朦胧光线时他发出了一声柔软的呻吟。这对他来说醒得太早了。

窗户那边持续传来着轻轻的叩击声。Stiles咕哝了一声，翻了个身皱着眉将自己的脑袋藏在了枕头下。他试图想一些快乐的念头——比如Peter亲吻他的方式，或者几天前的夜晚，他们在回Stiles家吃饭前在Peter公寓施放守护咒时共享的轻松的触碰。敲窗声变得更加坚持了。

Stiles把枕头丢了过去。“走开Peter。像个正常人一样他妈的走前门，给你钥匙是有理由的。”

敲击声突然停下。Stiles眨着眼看向窗户，发现了下颌紧绷的Derek。有那么片刻，Stiles开始思考这一切是不是发生在一个奇怪的梦里，但接着他看见Derek将手掌按在了玻璃上，而他窗边的防护咒语亮起了可怕的绿光。

叹了口气，Stiles从被单下滑了出来，摇摇晃晃地走向窗户。他叉着腰，沉默地盯了Derek好一会儿，偏过了脑袋。他撅着嘴摇了摇头。

“我是不会放你进来的，哥们儿。”Stiles说道，声音很疲惫。

Derek皱眉。“Stiles， **求你了** 。我只是想谈谈。”

“就在那里说吧，眉毛先生。”Stiles小声抱怨，揉了揉自己的脑袋，转向一旁举着胳膊伸懒腰，踮着脚走向他的衣柜。

“至少把窗户打开，Stiles。”

Stiles挥挥手门闩就弹开了。“你自己打开吧。但如果你试图进来，我非常确定你不会喜欢后果的。”

一阵轻缓的微风吹进来，Stiles闭上眼睛，嗅到了暴风雨前的气息。他翻找着T恤，扯出一件蓝色的旧上衣套头穿上，然后回过身来。

“你想要什么？”

“Stiles，”Derek目光恳求，“我不知道你还记得什么，或者Peter告诉了你什么，但是——”

“但是什么？”Stiles打断了他。“你为什么来这儿，Derek？肯定不是因为我从昏迷中醒来吧。或者说，我猜这就是你的一贯作风，对吗？在某人从昏迷中醒来 **之后** 迟迟出现？”

Derek咬紧了牙。“你不知道你在说什么。”

“我不知道？”Stiles歪头看他，“那就给我解释一下。”

“Peter他——”Derek深吸了口气，鼻孔张大。“Peter很危险，Stiles。他在 **利用** 你。”

“那他能从中获得什么呢？”Stiles反驳道，“他又为什么利用我呢,Derek？你又知道吗？或者你只是随口胡说？”

“Stiles——”

Derek自己闭了嘴，肩膀绷紧了。他的视线移向了打开的门边，Peter正走进来。他似乎并不意外会看到自己的侄子，他朝Derek露出了个微笑。如果不是尖牙和眼里闪耀的蓝光，那笑容看着还挺愉快。

“难道这不是很贴心吗，”Peter说道，“就像以前一样，对吧？在任何时候偷偷溜进来。我怀疑如果警长知道了，他可能会朝你开枪。”

“我毫不怀疑。”Stiles轻声说，在胸前抱起了手臂。

“那他就不会朝你开枪了吗？”Derek说道，朝Peter伸出爪子露出凶狠的眼神，发出一声低沉的咆吼。“在你做了那些事之后？”

“好吧，假如他知道这几天我对Stiles做了什么的话，我确定那可能会提上日程的。”Peter轻快地答道，他悠闲地走近，揽着Stiles的腰将他拉近自己。

Derek抓住窗框的木头，肌肉绷紧，在他准备闯入房间的时候守护咒亮起了愤怒的红光。魔法在他进入前就捉住了他，然后将他丢出了窗外跌下了屋顶。Stiles睁大了眼睛，他冲到窗边从阳台探出身子寻找Derek的身影，他正仰面躺在院子里咆哮着，皮肤冒着烟。

一只手抚上了Stiles的后颈，他颤抖了一下。Peter引导着他离开窗边，动作迅捷地关窗落锁。他身上有种奇怪的僵硬感，在他不悦而冷淡地拽着自己走向门边的时候，Stiles觉得自己的肚子绞成了一团。

“Peter。”Stiles在他身后呼唤着他。

几步后他停了下来，深吸了口气才转过头来。“我要把Derek丢出你的属地。去穿衣服。”

“出了什么事？”Stiles向前踏了一步。“别告诉我没什么，你我都清楚你无法对我说谎。无法认真地对我说谎。再也不能了。”

Peter转身面对他，眼睛在Stiles的身上搜索着答案。“告诉我，Stiles。如果Scott回来了——如果他们都回来了并且求你打开窗户放他们进来，你会答应吗？”

Stiles眉头紧锁。“你在做什么？——什么？你觉得就因为他们 **现在** 感兴趣了，我就有兴趣回去？”

“ **没错** 。”

“他们 **离开** 了我，Peter。”Stiles坚定地打断了他，“但是你没有。”

“而他们现在回来了。”Peter说道，声音低沉。

“你在——？”Peter向窗户示意了一下而Stiles眉头皱得更深。

Stiles动作缓慢。他脚步轻微踉跄着，走到了窗前。他不由张开了嘴，看着Scott站在他得院子里，手按在Derek肩膀上，正抬起头隔着窗户凝视着Stiles。

一切都静止了片刻。Stiles像是被丢进了太空里；他无法呼吸，他无法让自己的肺工作，他不能不能 **不能** ——

Peter握着他的肩膀将他转了个身，双手有力可靠，而这是Stiles唯一能感受得到的东西。他的手指发麻，浑身颤抖，而且他 **无法呼吸** 。他就像是再次重复着苏醒的过程，而Peter的双眼是他视线仅能聚焦之处，他双手的热意是他身体仅能得到的温暖，因为他突然觉得如此冰冷，牙齿不停地打颤。

“ **Stiles** ，”Peter捏住他的下巴，让他们的视线相对，接着提高了音量。“Stiles，你没事了。”

灯光在他们头顶疯狂闪烁，但是Stiles小小地吸了口气。Peter点点头，轻声鼓励着他，握住他下巴的手拂过他的喉咙圈住了他的后颈。这安抚着他，但并没有起太大的作用。这还不够。

“我不——我不想要他们在这儿，Peter。”Stiles快速地说，声音发紧,而Peter皱起了眉。“ **我不想要他们在这儿** 。”

“好的。”Peter飞快地回答。“好的，我们这就让他们离开。我会让他们走开的，Stiles，没事的。”

等Stiles冷静下来后，Peter等待着他，看着他抽出一条牛仔裤，然后陪着他一起走下楼。Stiles在门口犹豫了，他咬紧牙关，接着感觉到Peter靠近了他。一只手试探地落了下来，轻柔地抚摸着他的脑袋，指甲按摩着他的头皮，这让Stiles身体没那么僵硬了。

“我可以杀了他们，如果你想要的话。”Peter提议道。

Stiles爆发出一声柔软的笑。“我们已经讨论过这个问题了。”

“我们有吗？”

“在警长的地盘上不准杀人。”Stiles回答，语气沉重，但是他向Peter露出了一个小小的疲惫的微笑。“你知道的，我真的以为那些狗血玩意儿在高中时代就结束了。”

“严格来说，你从没有离开过。”Peter回答。

Stiles用手肘捅了他一下。“混蛋。”

“喔唷，这可是巨大的人身攻击。”Peter咧嘴大笑，将他拉近后压低了声音。“但我是认真的。你想要我解决他们吗？”

“你真扭曲。”Stiles小声咕哝，闭上了眼睛。“但是谢谢你。不用。”

Peter长长地叹了口气，在他们决定组建狼群以后Peter就再也没有过这样沉重的叹息。“Stiles。假如你——如果你想要回到他们身边——”

“不。”Stiles摇摇头，“我不在乎什么理由。你是狼群。我和你在一起，Peter。不是他们。再也不是了。”

Peter望着他的眼睛，久久地静止沉默着。他皱着眉，双手描绘着Stiles的脸，眼睛贪婪地探寻着他。

“你没有说谎。”他轻轻地说。

“你是狼群，Peter。”Stiles坚定地重复，双手按住了Peter的手，“你是家人。他们不在这里。他们不再有权拥有我的忠诚。好吗？”

Peter抿起了嘴唇。“那么，你想要什么？”

“他们无法进来，但是他们能听到。”Stiles说，“这意味着他们会知道我会在我选择的时间里见他们。”

门上有人敲了一下。Stiles叹了口气。

“是Scott。”Peter告诉他。

“明天，”Stiles将声音提高到刚刚能被听到的音量。“瞭望台，黄昏时分。”

“ **Stiles** ，”Scott的声音从门的另一边模糊地传来，绝望而恳求，Stiles能感觉到他的痛苦——和悔恨。而他对Scott感受到的那份痛苦有种怀恨在心的快乐。“求你了，开门吧。”

“明天，Alpha McCall。”Stiles厉声打断，“你离开这里。现在这里是 **我的** 领地。要按我的规矩来。”

Peter的笑容真要是闪瞎了。他瞳孔扩张，虹膜为了他亮起了超自然的蓝光。Stiles回以一个扭曲的笑容。

“我会去的。”Scott隔着木门简洁地回答。

过了一会儿，等他们都走了以后，Peter仍然用双手捧着Stiles的脸，拇指擦过他的颧骨。Stiles抬起双手，手指松松地圈住Peter的手腕，有那么一秒，Stiles觉得他们的脉搏可能达到了同步。他们没有接吻，但是不知为什么，他感觉此刻比亲吻还要亲密得多。

 


	4. 予我陪伴

“Scott回到镇上来了。”Stiles轻声说，慢吞吞地戳着他盘子里的食物。

John朝他眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“Scott，”Stiles又说了一遍，“他回来了。”

John摇了摇头，叹了口气。“这对我们简陋的小狼群来说有什么意义吗？”

“没什么意义。”Stiles告诉他，放下了叉子。“暂时还没有。我只是想说明我会处理好的。”

“上一次你处理和他们有关的事情时你 ** _死了_** ，Stiles。”John尖锐地指出，目光牢牢地凝在他儿子脸上，而Stiles猛然意识到他的父亲看上去有多么苍老。“我不会让那种事再次发生的。”

“Peter 会陪着我一起走每一步的。”Stiles承诺道，“你知道，他会照顾好我。但如果你愿意你也可以一起来。假如你想确认一下的话。”

“什么时候？”

“明天晚上。”Stiles回答。

“Peter会和你一起去？”John问。

Stiles翻了个白眼，露出个浅浅的笑容。“是啊爸爸，我才12岁而且需要一个全天候的保姆照看。感谢上帝我们有Peter Hale。”

“好吧。”John恼火地呼了口气，“好吧。只要他会跟你在一起。”

“接下来你是不是要把我嫁给他了？”

“考虑到他给警局捐了多少钱，也许我会的。”

Stiles呆呆地看着他。

* * *

“过来。”

Stiles眨了眨眼，头发以一种奇怪的角度支楞着。他瞥了眼时钟，忍不住咂咂嘴，“Peter，这他妈是凌晨三点。”

“过来。”Peter重复道。

Stiles皱着眉坐起身，“出什么事了？”

电话被挂断了。

Stiles最终飞快地赶了过去。他至少闯了两个红灯，当他冲到Peter公寓的门口时，他甚至还没穿鞋。门没有锁，他不假思索地冲了进去。

他猛地停住脚步，上气不接下气并且刚刚滚下床，他凝视着站在能俯瞰比肯山的落地窗边的Peter。他正抱着手臂，一只手摩挲着嘴唇，Peter的目光从荧光灯移开，转向了Stiles。他看上去神情严肃，Stiles感觉有什么东西向胃里重重一沉，他觉得那可能是他的心——但那对他来说有点过于感性了。

“怎么了？”Stiles问道，“发生了什么？”

Peter离开窗边大步向他走来，随着一声清脆的落锁声，他擦身关上了Stiles身后的门。接着他不发一言地后退，而Stiles牢牢地握住了他的手臂，他觉得Peter下一秒就要崩溃了。

“Peter，这他妈到底——”

一只手滑到Stiles的腰上。Peter将他揽近，直到他们从肩膀到大腿都紧紧地贴在一起。Peter一条腿挤进Stiles的双腿之间，令Stiles几乎失去了平衡。几乎不到一秒钟的时间，Peter的嘴唇就贴住了他的唇上，这个吻突然又热情，Stiles不明白发生了什么，但是这个吻感觉很好。他想，这也许才是最重要的。

他的手指紧紧扣住Peter的肱二头肌，完全攀在了他身上。Peter歪头吻开Stiles的双唇，好让舌头长驱直入。一阵低沉的哼声在他们之间响起，Stiles不确定到底是谁发出的这声响，他只知道他的双唇微痛，心也跳得越来越快，而Peter正像末日来临般吻着他。他的手指缠绕在Stiles的发间轻扯，在Peter将他揽得更紧时Stiles忍不住哀鸣出声。

Stiles推了推Peter的手臂瞪着他，Peter再次吻他的举动让他皱着眉睁大了眼睛。“你干什么？”

Peter咬紧了牙。“还不够明显吗？”

“不，”Stiles摇摇头，“我一点也不明白你要——”

“我想要一切，Stiles。”Peter说道，将他抱得更紧了点，他低下头，嘴唇摩挲着Stiles下巴的线条。Stiles颤了一下，目光有些迷离。“我想要在所有人再次夺走一切前拥有过。”

“我告诉过你了，”Stiles轻喘着回答，一只手插进Peter的发间，感受着用力划过他脉搏的牙齿。“我说过那不会发生的。”

“你无法保证。。”Peter低吼，握着男孩的手用力到发疼。“你无法保证你不会因他们告诉你的可怜兮兮的故事而妥协。他们会告诉你他们离开是有着充分合理的理由——大学，生活，或者别的什么。我不会让他们把你从我身边夺走。”

Stiles猛地抽了口气，朝着他偏过脑袋。他感觉到Peter短硬的胡茬擦过他的皮肤，留下一片红痕。

“我是个自私的人，Stiles。”Peter贴着他的锁骨说，“我自私又贪婪而且我毫不在乎。你是我的，你明白吗？”

Stiles开口准备回答，但是Peter再次含住了他的嘴唇。他的心脏重重的跳着，他知道Peter能够听见。男人双手引导着他后退，坚决却不粗暴地将他按在了门边的墙上。Peter不停地亲吻他，直到他的肺里闷痛才将将移开，嘴唇顺着Stiles为他扬起的颈线一路流连。

“Peter.”

手指抚上了Stiles上衣的纽扣。衣料摩擦的声音是如此响亮，几乎震耳欲聋。Stiles感受到了微冷的空气，立刻，Peter的双手就贴上了他，宣誓主权般地在他的肌肤上燃起炽热的火花。他将它推离Stiles的肩膀，男孩甚至没有丝毫抵抗，任Peter咬在他的颈窝，Stiles下意识地向前挺胯，呻吟着分开双腿，勃起戳在了Peter大腿坚实的肌肉上。

“Peter.”

他抵着Stiles的领口低吼，双手滑到Stiles的胯上，Peter在欣赏男孩绷紧的肌肉的同时，拇指沿着突起的骨骼揉过。Stiles颤抖着，喘息着，嘴唇红肿柔软，在他重重地呼吸时微微分开。Peter用鼻子描摹着他肩膀的曲线，吻过他能触碰到的每一寸肌肤。Peter紧紧地握着他的腰 ** _拉近_** ，引导着他来回缓慢起伏，Stiles忍不住扬起脑袋，将咽喉完全暴露给了Peter。

他的小腹紧张，快感在腹部燃烧，而Peter不断地顶弄着他。拽着Stiles令他在他的大腿上反复碾磨，他的双眼湛蓝闪耀，不放过Stiles脸上每一丝表情变化。Stiles指甲用力地抓挠着Peter的肩膀，如果那里是皮肤一定会留下红印。Peter的反应仅仅是低吼着更加用力地扯着Stiles的腰胯。

“ ** _Peter._** ”

“你真美，”Peter喘着气说，重复着他的动作，而Stiles呻吟起来，声音低哑又破碎，同时掌心按在了Peter的胸前——他需要抓住什么，什么都好，他需要固定自己。“你真是太他妈美了。”

“Peter， ** _求你了_** 。”

“求我什么？”Peter发出一声低吼，Stiles的眼睛变得迷蒙湿润，热意旋绕着、缠缚着、扭曲着达到了没顶的高度。公寓里的灯光变得越来越亮， ** _越来越亮_** 。

“住手。Peter， ** _停_** 。”

一切都静止了。Stiles粗喘着，睁大眼睛下颌也放松下来。Peter的双手仍然牢牢地握着他的腰胯，Stiles轻轻地啜泣着，感觉自己的老二在汗水中不停抽动。他看到Peter嘴唇开合，他明白他是想做到最后，想要看着Stiles从崖边坠落，与他一起跌撞着沉入深渊——Stiles也想要那样。他渴望非常。

“怎么了？”Peter问，声音有些轻微的颤抖，从头到脚都在紧张。就那么一直等待，等待，永远在等待。“哪里不对？ ”

“我不——我从来没——”Stiles摇着头，近乎羞耻的泪水在眼里打转。

Peter的呻吟声从胸膛深处沉沉响起，他一只手捧住了Stiles的脸。“我会照顾好你的。让我来照顾你。”

“不应该像是这样，”Stiles低语道，“不是因为你——你害怕了。”

有那么一会儿，Peter看起来似乎是完全暴怒了。他的尖牙变长，眼睛发着蓝光，Stiles实实在在地感觉到了顶在他下颌的利齿。Stiles重重地吞咽了一下。

Peter大笑起来，声音粗哑而脆弱，Stiles觉得自己被热气燎过的地方起了层鸡皮疙瘩。他手指轻柔地握住Stiles光滑暴露的咽喉，让Stiles的老二再次抽了抽，Peter偏过了脑袋。他靠近他，额头与Stiles相抵，他们鼻子相互摩挲，呼吸炽热又粗重地交融在彼此之间。

“你是在试图照顾我吗，Stiles？”Peter的询问轻柔得近乎耳语。“你是想确保我不是出于错误的理由而与你卷入一场性行为吗？”

“安全、理智、且自愿。”Stiles小声说，因为欲望之外的理由脸红了。“你现在可不怎么理智，哥们。”

“我非常理智地明白自己有多想要你躺在我床上，在我身下呻吟，身上满是汗水和你自己射出来的东西。”Peter低吼道，Stiles忍不住喘息着轻声叫了一句的“ ** _天啊_** ”。“或者在我身上，身上满是汗水和你自己射出来的东西。哪种都行。”

“Peter—“

“让我照顾你，”Peter轻声呢喃，他们的嘴唇因每一个字句而相碰。“让我展示给你。让我将你变成我的。”

Stiles的心口发疼。“但我已经是你的了。”

Peter甚至没有犹豫。他沉下手臂握住Stiles的大腿将他托了起来，男孩的双腿顺势缠上了Peter的腰。他撑在Peter的肩膀上，在Peter带他走向卧室时低头将一个个又湿润又慵懒的吻落在Peter的双唇。

男人将他放倒在被子上，被面毛绒绒又柔软地拥着Stiles的后背。Peter放开男孩的嘴唇，双手沿着他的身侧向上抚摸，指尖攀上他肋骨组成的阶梯，目光牢牢地锁在Stiles胸前的伤痕之上。即使过了这么长的时间，它们仍然在他的皮肤上清晰可见，从左侧的胸肌到肚脐右侧一路蜿蜒。Peter歪着头将一切尽收眼底，指腹温柔地描摹着它的痕迹。

Stiles脸上闪过一丝痛楚，他捉住了Peter的手，将它从苍白褶皱的皮肤上拉开。“别。”

“你还会感觉到它吗？”Peter轻声问。

“你还会觉得自己在燃烧吗？”

“有时候吧。”Peter点点头，“那将你开膛破肚？”

Stiles咽了咽口水。“据说它想要吞噬我体内所有温暖闪耀的东西。就先狠狠地砸了我的脑袋。”

“他们应该保护你的。”Peter皱着眉。

“我那时候是诱饵。”Stiles耸了下肩膀，“又不是第一次那么做。”

“没错，”Peter点头，“但那将是最后一次。”

Stiles一只手卷着Peter的衬衣下摆，猛地扯了一下。“你正在破坏气氛。”

“气氛？”Peter问道，脸上的微笑愈发明显，露出了尖尖的牙齿。

“ ** _曾经_** 有过，”Stiles点点头，“现在没了。而且现在已经将近凌晨四点了。”

“你可以晚睡一会儿。”Peter承诺着俯下身，一只手抚着Stiles的脑袋，另一只手用屈起的指节沿着Stiles的胸骨滑下。“现在，我要看你支离破碎。”

“我们是要——？”

“不。”Peter回答，手指穿过Stiles的头发，“在你决定好你要什么之前，我们都不会做。因为当我终于操你时，甜心，那将会是因为你好好地请求了我。我甚至可能让你先乞求。好确保你的诚意。”

Stiles紧张地呼了口气，点点头。“好的。那么——？”

“你相信我吗？”

Stiles闭嘴咬紧了牙。他的眉毛皱了起来，眉心形成一道深深的沟壑。在Peter敛去微笑时这道纹路加深了。

“那是个愚蠢的问题，Peter Hale。”Stiles反驳道。

“很好。”Peter柔声说，将Stiles的双手握进掌心，接着把它们举过男孩的头顶，按在了枕头上。他缠绵地吻着男孩，久久才放开。“就这样别动。闭上眼睛。”

“你认真的？”Stiles短促地尖叫了一声，耳垂都红了。

“相信我。”

Stiles抿着嘴看了他好一会儿。没有再说任何一句话，他闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛低垂，在脸上投下一片阴影。他听见Peter发出一声深长的、颤抖的叹息——愉悦而虔诚——感觉自己脸开始发烫。

一开始步调轻缓。简单的触碰。手指描摹着肌肉，接着是嘴唇。舌头在Stiles一边的乳头上打着转，让他忍不住弓起身子，朝他们四周茫然地大声喘息。Stiles的手指抓挠着脑袋上方的枕头，而Peter已巡梭至他肚脐下的皮肤。

他已经硬了。Peter将一根手指伸到了Stiles牛仔裤的腰带下方，轻轻勾起，接着松手使它猛地弹到男孩得皮肤上。Stiles嘶了一声，眼睛微微睁开了条缝隙。Peter沉下身体逼近他，留下一串啃咬似的亲吻，它们毫无歉意且富有攻击性，令Stiles身上的肌肉反射性地收缩躲避。

Peter双手隔着裤子揉捏着他，而Stiles呻吟着蜷起了脚趾。他的鼻子蹭过Stiles的腰胯，又沉又缓地吸着气。“我要享受拆开你的过程，一点、”Peter咬住他突起的骨节，“一点地。”

他动作迅速地扯下了Stiles的裤子和内裤。Stiles觉得自己的脸颊烧了起来，他几乎动起来想遮住自己。但Peter按住了他，接着重新覆上他的身体，一手握着Stiles的下巴引导他交换一个漫长的吻。当他们唇舌交缠变得越来越自在之后， Peter握住了Stiles的下身缓缓地撸了一把。那声Stiles发出的低泣，在Peter的唇边氤氲开，像糖一样甜腻。

Peter就那样让他释放了出来，他的手放在Stiles的老二上，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，掌心因为Stiles的汗水和前液滑腻湿润。他用拇指揉捏着他的冠部，像抚慰自己那样抚慰着他。而他快得令人尴尬。在他濒临高潮的时刻，Stiles全身紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，直至那热度累积过载，令他几乎承受不住。最终他抱着Peter的后背，攥着他的衬衫，迎合着Peter粗暴得恰到好处的手的节奏律动。

“ ** _Peter_** ** _。_** ”Stiles喘息着，亢奋异常。他紧咬着牙，似乎Peter触及了他体内某处不为人知、尚未开发的地方，轰然爆发的烈焰烧灼着每一寸神经末梢，火舌吞噬了一切，直至仅剩他们交融的热意。

“来吧，”Peter鼓励着他，嘴唇在轻语和呼吸间紧贴着他的双唇开合，“为我射出来，Stiles。”

这就是所需的全部了。Peter的手抚摸着他，Peter的牙齿吮咬着他的下唇，Peter的轻语将他从内到外烧的干干净净。他在Peter的手里射得到处都是，也洒在了自己的小腹上，呻吟声被Peter整个吞吃入腹。

Peter安抚着他度过高潮，直到Stiles颤栗着、呜咽着，双目失神才再次停下亲吻。他几乎是脑中一片空白地看着Peter舔掉了手指上Stiles的液体。他呼吸一窒，眉毛几乎飞到了头顶，而Peter低头朝他露出个微笑。

“你不是真的那么做了吧。”Stiles喃喃着。

Peter轻笑，再次吻了吻他。“我喜欢你的味道。”

“你真是太他妈 ** _奇怪_** 了。”Stiles点评，但是他捉住了Peter的手，将他的一根手指含进嘴里，再极缓极慢地拽出来。

Peter低吼一声。“我们才刚刚开始呢。”

Stiles也笑起来，在他身下舒展了身体。“接受挑战。”

Peter没有克制自己的白眼。

* * *

“我感觉不到我的脚趾了。”Stiles咕哝着，他趴在Peter的胸前，阳光透过窗帘照了进来。

“早上好。”Peter轻哼着回答了他，手指温柔地拉着Stiles的头发，换来了一声轻柔的呻吟。“嗯，下午好。我还以为你会睡过一整天。”

“都是你的错，”Stiles说道，“让我一晚上都没睡。”

“而你有印记能证明这点。”

Stiles猛地抬起脑袋，头发形状奇怪地翘着。“你标记了我？”

Peter的手指抚摸着Stiles颈上的吻痕。他露出了个扭曲的微笑，目光重新看向Stiles。

“你不会介意的，对吗？”他问。

“你可真是个混蛋。”Stiles回答，重新倒回他身上。

“你喜欢。”

“不，我喜欢你的嘴巴。”Stiles打了个呵欠，在Peter身侧伸了个懒腰，“也许是你身上我新的最爱了。”

“这不会保持太久的。”Peter告诉他，“相信我，在我使你弯下腰的那一秒，我的——”

Stiles脸红了，双手捂住了Peter的嘴。“是啊是啊，随便吧，我懂了。你有根天赋异禀的老二。”

Peter又说了什么，但是因为Stiles的手掌而无法清楚地传达出来。Stiles皱着眉歪过头，而Peter从鼻子里短促地出了口气，拉开了Stiles的手，亲了亲他手腕内侧。

“没有性经验不是什么丢人的事。”Peter圆滑地对他讲，但得到的却是Stiles冷漠的表情，鉴于他现在的形象一团糟，那其实特别滑稽。Peter愉快地哼了一声，双手捧住Stiles的脸将他拖近自己。“你看起来好极了。”

“哥们，”Stiles在Peter吻过来时皱起了鼻子，“现在我并不是唯一有晨起口气的人。”

Peter大笑起来。“有问题吗？”

“当然了亲，拜托，我以为你还要继续引诱我呢，现在，你要用口气勾引我吗？”

“你真是难以置信地挑剔。”Peter反驳他，“我还不知道值不值得。”

“我的屁股 ** _绝对_** 值得。”

Peter哼了一声，“我不知道——”

“快他妈闭嘴吧。”Stiles捶了下他的肩膀，从被单下拱出来，“我要用你的牙刷。”

注视着Stiles走向浴室，Peter看起来超级自得。在Stiles看到镜中的自己时，他在另一个房间里发出的惊叫让Peter脸上被丢的毛巾完全值了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被恋爱的酸臭味熏倒  
> 真是腻到牙疼


	5. 予我怒火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有点虐

Stiles一直在抖腿，啃咬着自己的拇指。他能从Peter的眼神中判断出来，自己正散发着焦虑的气味。四周的光亮逐渐暗淡，太阳沉落在地平线之下，Stiles感觉到夜色正悄悄地笼罩林区。

他们没有交谈。他们没有必要说什么。Peter没有凑过来安慰他，Stiles也没有向他提出请求，因为他们都知道安慰起不了什么作用。那不是Stiles **需要** 的。

“你很紧张。”Peter说道。

Stiles瞥了他一眼，好笑地扬起一只眉毛。“是吗？我都没发现。”

Peter咬住自己颊边的肉。他没有再说话，但还是凝视着坐立不安的Stiles。

能量噼啪作响。入夜时分的空气厚重且潮湿，而Stiles标记在他们脚边泥土上的守护咒语，使他们附近的空气格外稠密。那是一道强有力的界线，将Stiles、Peter及手枪圈在一处，远胜过任何雄辩。这屏障使得Peter稍稍安心，因为他清楚不论是字面意义还是引喻角度，Stiles都已经阻止了他自己前进的脚步，但他的目光还是没有离开Stiles紧绷的肩线。

有一群并非动物的生命体正在接近。Stiles挺直身体，咬紧了牙关，而Peter也不再倚靠车门，朝他了走近一些。他一只手滑到Stiles后腰上，低头凑近。

“剜刑仍然是可行的选项。”

“我拒绝屈服于你的邪恶。”Stiles干巴巴地反驳，“假如你决定要杀掉谁，请务必到一两个州以外的地方动手，并且永远永远不要告诉我。”

“你真是剥夺了这里面所有的乐趣。”Peter抽了抽嘴角。

Stiles朝他露出个扭曲的笑容。“你之前可不是这么说的。”

Peter看起来真切地感到了尴尬。“我草率地低估了你，主要是因为以前你从来没有给我吹过萧。那不会再发生了。”

灌木丛后传来一声树枝断裂的脆响。

“他们到了。”Peter在Stiles耳边低声说。

Stiles的手指轻轻擦过Peter的下腹，同时向前踏出一步，走出了防御圈外，这让Peter的下巴绷紧了。“我知道。”

Scott从树间走出来，双眼发红。“Stiles.”

“Alpha McCall.” Stiles轻声应道。

Scott畏缩了。“Stiles，我——”

“我们见面是因为你想谈谈。”Stiles打断他，“并不是什么旧友重逢。没有寒暄的必要。”

“可我们 **就是** 老朋友啊。”Scott说。

Stiles歪头皱起了眉。他视线飘忽，观察着Scott和出现在他身边的Derek。他们看上去都如此年长，这令Stiles心神震荡；他们肩并着肩，同时又是如此年轻。

他的嘴唇开合。“我不再是你的朋友。”

Scott像被人迎面揍了一拳。“ ** _Stiles_**.”

“把你需要说的话说出来，”Stiles简略地说道，他听见Peter在他身后动了动。“然后就走吧。”

“走？”Derek沉下脸，“比肯山不是你的地盘，Stiles。”

“从你们遗弃这里的那一刻开始，它就是我的了。”Stiles反驳。

他的眼睛紧紧盯住Scott。指责是无声的。Scott躲闪着避开他的视线。

“我没有，”Scott摇摇头，示好地伸出一只手向前走了一步。“我没有抛弃你。”

“你离开了我。”Stiles说道“你离开了我，Scott。那 **怎么** 不是遗弃？”

当他的声音发颤的时候，Peter靠近了他，踏过屏障站到他的身边。他一只手抚上Stiles的后颈，轻轻捏了捏。Stiles挺直了脊背，而Derek咆哮了起来。

Scott的目光在他们之间游移。他猛地抽了口气，忍不住瞪大了眼睛。搓了搓自己的下巴，Scott移开目光看向了地面。他伸出另一只手按在Derek肩膀上，更多是为了稳住自己，年长的男人皱着眉给了他一个好奇的眼神。Scott摇摇头，于是Derek便又重新看向Peter和Stiles。

Stiles觉得自己腹部抽痛。Scott和Derek轻易读懂对方的默契使他的心里有种渴望，这感觉令人窒息又来势汹汹。那曾是他们之间的专长——Scott和他的——这证据公然昭示着他已被取代，让他忍不住咬紧牙关。他心痛得厉害。Peter用拇指在他耳后缓慢地打着圈。

Derek深吸了口气，抿嘴露出个冷笑。“他在对你做什么？”

“没什么他不想要的。”Peter回答了他。

“我不是来这里讨论我和Peter的。”Stiles接话，语气坚决且不容置喙。

Derek再次尝试。“这个嘛，我们 **会** 谈谈的，Stiles。我不知道他对你说了什么，他告诉了你什么，不论他怎么说的——那都不是真的。他是——他只是在利用你。”

“Peter没有告诉我任何我自己没发现的事。”Stiles说道，双手在身侧握紧了。“当我在医院醒来后发现只有Peter在我身边，有些事情推断出来并不是那么困难。”

这次他们两个都退缩了。Stiles为此感到满足。

“这就将我们带回了今天的主要话题。”Stiles继续说道，眯起了眼睛。“你们离开了，你们两个都是。比肯山不再是你们的领地。我也不再属于你们。”

“Stiles，我没有 **离开** 你。”Scott说道，声音克制。“如果可能的话，我会陪在你身边但——但是那 **太难了** 。”

Stiles耸了耸肩；Peter毫不隐藏他的笑容。“我在同一张床上躺了六年。那能有多困难？”

“情况变了，Stiles。” Scott争辩道，“我要去读书。妈妈调到了离我更近的地方。狼群跟随了我。生活要 **继续** ，Stiles——”

“对 **我** 来说 **没有** 。”

Scott哑然无语。

Stiles平和的呼吸声在静默中变得突兀。他浑身僵硬，不易察觉地颤抖着，后颈上Peter的手是使他成功克制住自己的唯一事物。Scott的表情刺痛——几乎是痛苦的。Stiles却感到了一种病态的愉悦。

“在我身上生活没有继续，Scott。” Stiles说道，他们脚下的大地悄然战栗；Scott艰难地动了动。“我陷入了昏迷。世事变幻而我在床上躺了 **六年** ——你甚至没有来 **看一看** 我。”

“我去了。我 **去了** ，Stiles——”

“只在最初的几个月，”Stiles声音嘶哑。“然后你就离开了，再也没有回来。”

“我 **做不到** 。”Scott吼道。“我没有办法看到你那个样子。身上插着各种管子。躺在那张 **床** 上——”

“是你 **令我** 躺上那张床的，Scott！”

Stiles的双眼燃起了金光。夜色在他们周围变得沉重——令人压抑窒息。Derek站的更直了一些，目光谴责地从Stiles的双眼移到了Peter脸上。

Scott瞪大了眼睛。“Stiles——”

“你将我推入那种境地，”Stiles像是上了膛的枪，语气尖锐逼人，而他也不再颤抖了。“你他妈把我用盘子端上了餐桌，等一切出了问题你却一走了之。你把我 **放到** 那里，你把我 **留在** 那里。”

“我不是故意的，”Scott抗议，他慢慢向前走过来，恳求地伸出双手。“Stiles，求你了，我不是 **有意** 的。”

他越走越近，一阵电流涌过。空气中电弧爆裂，Stiles的眼睛燃烧成了琥珀色。就在仅剩一步远的时候，Scott猛地抽了口气，电击穿透他的神经，让他踉跄着退了回去。Peter咆哮着挡在了他们之间。Scott的双眼亮起红光，感应到的Stiles本身的威胁使他汗毛倒竖，而Peter沉下爪子向前踏了一步猛挥过去，逼迫Scott走开。

揪着Peter背后的衣服，Stiles拽了拽他。Peter便顺从地退开，任由Stiles将他拉到屏障之后。在他后退的同时，Derek向前几步站到了Scott身旁——完全狼化且随时准备攻击。Derek停在了屏障前，像是他能闻到它，他愤怒地咕哝一声，对Peter怒目而视。Stiles下颌紧绷，短促地呼了口气，然后开口。

“栓好你好斗的狗，”Stiles对Scott说道，目光没有离开Derek的脸。“否则我会替你管教。”

“Derek，” Scott快速地说。“我没事。Peter甚至都没碰到我。”

“你对他做了什么？”Derek问道。“你把他变成什么了？”

Peter挑起唇角朝他冷笑。“什么也没做。我只是等着他醒来。”

“ ** _Scott_**.” Stiles咬着牙，从嘴里挤出这句话。

Scott仍然红着眼睛，走上前一只手坚定地按住Derek的肩膀。“够了。”

Derek猛地吸了口气。他终于安静了下来，放弃防御的姿态站直，看向了Stiles的眼睛。Scott的手坚定地按着他的肩膀。

“他对你做了什么？”Derek问，“你不是——你 **是什么东西** ？”

“我很强大。”Stiles说道，耸了耸肩。“Peter的作用可以忽略不计。”

Derek咬紧了牙。他打量着他们两个，鼻孔张大，但是他没再说些什么。Stiles将注意力又转回Scott。

“比肯山不再是你们的了。”Stiles说，“你的狼群离开了。离开了这个小镇也离开了我。”

“我很抱歉。”Scott轻声回答。

Stiles明白他是真心的。“那有些太轻也太迟了。”

“我知道。但我还是很抱歉。”

“这里会欢迎你的到来。”Stiles挪动脚步，活动了下肩膀，手里仍然抓着Peter的上衣。“我不会试图将你或者你的狼群成员驱逐出城镇——但是离我和我的远点。”

Scott再次露出了刺痛的表情。“Stiles——”

“那意味着我。那意味着我父亲。那意味着Peter。” Stiles摇了摇头，“意味着任何我选择接纳的族群成员。偶遇可以理解，这里毕竟是个小地方。但禁止寻找我们。如果你这样做了，我可不会像现在这样和善。”

吞下一声抗议，Scott点点头。“好吧。可以。我会让——我会告诉他们。”

“很好。”

“你不能占有这片领地。”Derek摇摇头。“几个世纪以来这里一直属于Hale家——”

“而最年长的Hale家成员仍然拥有着它。”Stiles反驳，“你离开了，而Peter留下了。他比你更有权利拥有这片土地。”

“胡说——”

“那你们打算搬回来吗？”Stiles挑起一只眉毛。“照顾这片土地？巡逻边境？保护这里的居民？”

Derek低头盯着他们脚下的落叶。

Stiles点头。“Peter会。你们可以回来，但不意味着你们再拥有任何权利。”

“那对你呢？”Scott满怀希望地看着他。

Stiles眨眨眼，点点头，接着轻叹一声。“我也是一样。我不再是你的朋友。也许有一天我会成为盟友——但我永远不会再对你有足够的信任来把你当朋友看待。”

“Stiles，我——”Scott哽住了，他再次向他伸出手，却迟疑地停在了屏障前。“我会补偿你的，好吗？我会想出办法来弥补这一切。”

“一切已经无法挽回了。”Stiles说道，抿紧了嘴唇。“但你可以尝试。只要你离我远远的。”

“我会解决的。”Scott仍然坚持。

Stiles点点头，但是动作不大，还有点悲伤。他闻起来像是怀疑。“好吧。”

“所以，就——就这样了？”Scott犹豫地说。

“就这样了。”

Scott点头，慢慢退后一步。“呃，我可不可以——我们能不能，比如，握个手什么的？”

Stiles做了个鬼脸。“还是不了吧。”

Scott咽了咽口水，再次点头。“嗯嗯。好吧。好的。唔。给我个打电话？如果你需要什么的话——打给我。我的号码仍然是——还和以前一样。”

长长地吐着气，Stiles露出个礼貌的微笑。“好的。”

“好的。”

他们的告别十分简略。Derek仍旧一脸不高兴。Stiles怀疑他是否会成为一个麻烦。

等Stiles坐上吉普的驾驶座上时，他的双手抖个不停。Peter不置一词，但在他们驶离空地的时候，他仍然留神着他。车里的寂静令人窒息。

后视镜里，Stiles看到Scott正目送他们驾车远去。

* * *

车停在了Peter的公寓外。他的手指紧握着方向盘，气息深长。Peter没有碰他。

“你想上来坐坐吗？”Peter问道。

Stiles挪动了一下，驾驶座在他身下发出呻吟。“那样明智吗？”

“你觉得最糟糕的结果是什么呢？”Peter侧过脸看他。

“我头脑发热地和你滚上床。”Stiles答到，看了他一眼。

“你担心你会后悔吗？”Peter皱起眉。

“不是后悔性的部分。也不是因为你。”Stiles摇摇头。“是时机。我现在想做——但是我不知道是因为我想转移注意力，还是因为我已经了结了我需要结束的一切，已经可以向前看了。”

Peter唔了一声。“我可以转移你的注意力而不走到那一步。”

Stiles喘了口气，愉悦且短促地笑了一声。“那听着可不怎么健康，哥们。”

“我不会说那是 **不** 健康的。”Peter抗议道。

叹息着，Stiles仰头把脑袋摔到枕靠上。他熄了火，但是没有拔出钥匙。Peter靠近他身边，解开安全带令它弹回车门和座椅之间。Stiles仍然目视着前方，这让他忍不住开口。

“你相信我，对吗？”Peter问道。

“你知道我信任你。”Stiles翻了个白眼。

“Stiles，”Peter眉头紧锁。“看着我。”

长出了口气，Stiles转过头来。他迎上Peter的目光，嘴唇抿成了一条薄线。

“高兴了？”

Peter冷笑。“别这么幼稚。”

“我就是很幼稚，”Stiles厉声说。“我昏迷了六年，Peter。从各种意义上来说，我都仍然是个 **孩子** 。”

“你已经不是孩子很久了。”Peter说道，声音低沉。“别装傻。”

Stiles嘴里发干地咽了下，外面的路灯是唯一照进车内的光亮，使他颧骨的线条分外突出。“我不知道你在说什么——”

“自从野狐之后。对付过那些折磨你的朋友——折磨 **你** 的人以后。保护你的父亲。应对你最好的朋友变成狼人，还有一系列随之而来的问题。我还要继续吗？”Peter语气尖锐，但他的表情软了下来。“我有种感觉，你母亲死后你就再也不是个孩子了，Stiles。”

Stiles目光冰冷。“下去。”

“Stiles——”

“下车，Peter。”

“不。”他冷笑。“我越界了，但不意味着——”

“ **你他妈给我滚出去，** **Peter** **。** ”

Peter吼声低沉。他拽住了Stiles的上衣前襟，伸出的手已经变成利爪。野兽露出了獠牙，紧紧抓着他，但Stiles眼睛都不眨一下。他也没有强行把他丢下车——他们都知道他能做到。

气氛凝重。外面的夜色冰冷，但是车里正蒸腾着一种热度。雾气聚集在车窗上，模糊了他们周围的世界。Stiles看起来已经气得想骂人了。Peter的手仍然攥着Stiles的上衣。

“接下来你要这么做——”

“我不想处理这个，Peter。”Stiles警告他，“我刚刚才应付了一些极其糟糕的事，而我 **对此** 感觉非常糟糕。拜托了，不要让事情变得更糟。”Peter开口说道：“上楼，让我为你找点事做。”

“我 **不想要** 那样，Peter——”

“我不是说性，”Peter打断他，“让我为你准备晚餐，好吗？”

Stiles的肩膀微微地塌了下去。

“只是晚餐。”Peter再次说道，语气有些缓和。“也许我们可以看看书或是电视。不会有性爱掺杂，除非你决定那是你想要的。我想要——我想要你，但除非你给我许可，不然我不会碰你。好吗？”

Stiles再次抿起了嘴唇，几乎是用牙齿在蹂躏它们。他抬起一只手落在Peter的手上，年长的男人仍然拽着他的上衣。Peter松开了拳头，好让他们的手指可以松松地缠在一起。

“和我一起上楼。”Peter说，“让我照顾你。”

Stiles哼了一声，摇摇头。他捏着Peter的手，像是握着一根栓紧他的绳索。“真不敢相信我的生活有多么荒谬。”

Peter慢慢地扬起眉毛。

“不到一小时前，我告诉从小学开始就是我最好的朋友的人滚远点。”Stiles低声喃喃着，“我陷入昏迷醒来后却有了超能力。我将要和一个曾经想要杀了我、我曾经协助杀死过一次、直到几个月前我还完完全全恨着的人一起上楼。你没发觉吗？”

“发觉什么？”

“这一切多么……好笑？”Stiles问道，喘息似的笑了一声，但是他神情更多的是疲惫，而不是真的觉得好笑。

Peter微笑，有点扭曲又有点困惑。“要重新考虑吗？”

Stiles沉默了很长时间；Peter的手在他手中握紧了。“不。”

“那我们上楼去吧。”Peter说道，声音轻柔而坚定。

Stiles点点头。“好。”

 


	6. 予我轻诉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：脏话。

“但结果是好的？”

“爸。你认真的？”Stiles的眉毛飞了起来，他正瘫在他爸爸对面的椅子上。

John耸耸肩，处理着他桌上的文件。“这是个问句。”

“喔，没有人 **死掉** 。”Stiles咕哝了一句，John给了他个不赞成的表情。“怎么了？你问的嘛。”

“没有什么——”John叹息着，朝他办公室开着的门使了个眼色，同时压低了声音。“没有我们需要担心的超自然影响？”

“没有，爸爸。”Stiles微笑起来，微微晃着腿。“都结束了…和平地。你可能会在附近看见他们，但他们知道我的规矩。”

“规矩？”

“他们会和我们保持距离。还有我。”Stiles轻声回答，“除非是偶遇或是必须。”

“噢。”John缓缓地点头。“而Scott接受了？”

“不。但他会处理好的。他……看起来他成熟了很多。”Stiles说道，表情有些刺痛。“Derek可能情况不同，我们会知道的。”

“但其他的…？”

“解决了。”Stiles悄声道，肩膀放松。“我得到了我要的了结——糟透了——并且料理好了一切。”

John慢慢点点头。“那你和Peter？”

“我和Peter怎么了？”

“我是老了，孩子。”John微笑，意有所指。“但我不傻。”

“他也很老。”Stiles说道。

“嗯哼。”John靠回椅子里，十指交叉在胸前。“年龄大约是你的两倍。我和你妈妈也有相当大的年龄差，你知道的。”

“哦我的天， **爸爸** 。你是在——你是在试图，像是，撮合我和他吗？”Stiles皱起了鼻子，但他在微笑。

John耸肩，漫不经心地对着拇指。“这个嘛，要么是这样，要么我就要试图撮合你和我的某个副手了——但是即使你没有在和执法部门的某个警官约会，你也已经惹足了麻烦。”

Stiles摇头。“我真是不敢相信你在说什么。”

“Stiles。”John说道，语气有些沉重。“我是认真的。他…他一直对你非常好——对我们两个都是。尽管在有些话题上我们并不总能达成一致——尤其是一些道德问题——但他在乎你。而那对我来说很重要。”

“你现在完全会因为一只羊和一些小珠宝就把我卖给他，是不是？”Stiles问道。

John咧嘴一笑。“我甚至不会要那些珠宝。”

“哦，我的 **上帝** 。”

“我只是说说。”John安抚地举起一只手。“你已经经历够多了。去做那些让你 **开心** 的事吧，孩子。如果那意味着Peter Hale，那就是Peter Hale了。”

Stiles呼了口气。“我来才不是想讨论这个的。”

John哼了一声，瞪着他桌边的沙拉。“把这当做代价吧。”

“嘿，”Stiles竖起一根告诫意味的手指，“试过以后再批评。里面有鸡肉的。”

“那也不是汉堡。”

“我 **发誓** ，我才不是我们之中二十岁的那个——”

敞开的门口响起了轻轻的敲门声。Stiles回头望过去，副警长Parrish朝他露出了礼貌的微笑。Stiles立刻回应了他。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”他问。

“绝对没有，”John说道，“找我有什么事吗？”

“Hutchinson夫人又在杂货店制造了场小骚乱，我已经让Greenburg过去了，但——”

“我们都了解Greenburg。”John叹息着接上了句子，他站起身，Stiles以他特有的方式震惊地用口型说了句“Greenburg？”。“她要求和我交涉？”

“恐怕是的。”Parrish皱起了脸。“再次为打扰道歉。”

“真的没有问题。我毫不怀疑我儿子以后会经常在午餐时间出现，直到我退休的那天。”John咕哝着，无奈又喜爱地望向Stiles，而他的儿子正愉快地看着他。

Parrish没有隐藏脸上的笑容。“看见你回来真好，Stiles。”

“ **谢谢你** 。看见了吗，爸爸？至少还是 **有人** 欢迎我来的。”Stiles指着Parrish说道。

“别再纵容他的自大了。”John一边警告一边穿上自己的外套。

“当然，长官。”Parrish轻声笑起来，侧身给警长让路。“见到你真好，Stiles。”

Stiles挥了挥手，笑得更灿烂了。“你也是，警官。请照顾好我的傻瓜。”

“我还是可以禁足你。”John的喊声遥遥传来。

“你试试看咯！”

Parrish轻声笑着。“每回必有。对了…Stiles？”

“怎么了？”

“我们有空应该多见见面。聊一聊。”

Stiles歪过脑袋，坐直了一些。“关于什么呢？”

“我想——呃，我想你知道。”Parrish说道，捂着自己的后脑勺，“我真的没有呃…我这么久一直没什么能说得上话的人。”

“当然了，”Stiles点头，“乐意之至。我们可以有空一起去喝咖啡。而且如果你需要什么，你总是可以给我打电话的。”

“谢谢。”Parrish微笑，明亮又感激。

“不客气。”Stiles回以笑容。“请确保我爸爸路上不会停车买晚餐。”

Parrish点头。“一定。”

* * *

当Peter找到Stiles的时候，已经是下午晚些时候了。Stiles深长平稳的呼吸正处在树林深处。他脚步轻盈地越过灌木丛，而Peter尾随在他身后不远。只有Stiles停下的时候他才会停下。Peter知道Stiles能够感觉到他，能够感应到他生命力的轰鸣——他们讨论过这件事，这是他不断增强的能力之一。

他们之间隔着整三码。阳光从树木间的缝隙中透进来，落在他们的四周，当Stiles转身面对Peter的时候，光芒洒在他的脸上。Peter歪过头，走近了一点，落叶在他的脚下发出碎裂的轻响，整个世界闻起来都充斥着树林的味道——腐朽、浓厚——还有种近乎忧郁的气息。

“又在跟踪我了？”Stiles说道，有点喜爱，有点气喘。Peter能看见他呼出的白气。

“积习难改。”Peter耸肩，慢慢地走到他身边，距离刚好足够他将一只温暖的手放在男孩后颈。“你来这多久了？”

“有一会儿了。”

“你在做什么？”

Stiles动作轻微地指了下他沿途走过的河水的细流，它的边缘散落着大大小小的石块。“这就是发生的地方。”

“发生什么的地方？”Peter皱眉，握住他后颈的手有些用力。

“我死去的地方。”Stiles轻声说。

Peter看向那片泥土与枯枝败叶。“你是怎么找到的？”

“花了一些时间。”Stiles向后靠近他的抚摸，在胸前抱起了手臂。“但是我有点……感应到了它。当我走到这里，我就 **知道** 了。”

Peter安静了好一会儿。“而你寻找的原因呢？”

“不知道。有些东西需要我亲眼看看，我猜。”

Stiles用鞋尖划着土地。他的眼睛紧紧盯着河岸，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。一股寒意蚕食着他的面颊，他的鼻子，他的耳垂。Peter在他的耳后缓慢地画圈。

一阵微风吹过。Stiles打了个冷战，皱起眉毛，表情因为厌恶而扭曲。他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，而Peter没能成功忍住笑声。Stiles拍开了Peter试图将他拉进怀里的双手。

“我在试着做正事呢，哥们。”

“为你的观众排练《哈姆雷特》吗？”Peter问，“你确实擅长沉思的表情。”

“别那么混蛋。”Stiles冷笑，但是任由Peter搂紧他向他传递热意。“我在试图给自己……一个戏剧性终结。”

“真的？”Peter哼道，“Stiles，你不是生活在肥皂剧里。来这儿不会带给你任何深刻见解——”

“Peter，真的，你毁掉了我酝酿的情绪。”Stiles咕哝着，“我原本想深沉一点。”

“那你找到你要找的东西了吗？”Peter问道，鼻尖蹭着Stiles的额头。

Stiles迟疑了。“没有。”

“那我们为什么不离开这里？”Peter说道，手臂环住Stiles的腰。“你很冷。太阳就快落山了。让我们离开这里吧。”

“你真是坚持不懈。”

“向来如此。”

Stiles顿了顿，然后发出一声沉重的叹息。“好吧好吧。就夺走这里面所有的乐趣吧。”

Peter将自己的笑脸贴在Stiles的脖子上，用力地抱住他将他抱得双脚离地。大声笑着，Stiles象征性地捶打了两下，接着就放松地被抱在Peter怀里，沉得像个死人。年长的男人甚至没哼一声。Stiles试图掐痛Peter的小臂，这反倒让他挨咬了一口。

“放开我，你这个穴居人。”Stiles说道，但他是在笑着的。

“又开始往外掉为SAT准备的单词了？”

“婊子脸。”

Peter咧嘴大笑。“这才更像样。”他说道。Peter牵着他回家的路上，Stiles全程都在抱怨。

 

 


	7. 予我信任

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：成人内容，肉肉肉肉肉，基本就是开车。

“你知道，”Stiles在唱片集前踱着步，啤酒瓶悬在他的指尖摇摇晃晃。“考虑到我在这度过了多少时间，我觉得我应该得到一只抽屉。”

Peter忙着摆桌，没有抬头。“抽屉？”

“嗯哼，你懂的。”Stiles扭头越过肩膀说道，将酒放在架子上，伸手抽出一张《乞丐的盛宴》的黑胶唱片。“一只抽屉。用来放一些换洗的衣服，好让我睡在我男朋友沙发上过夜的时候有衣服可换。我基本上整周都待在这里了，哥们。我不能一直穿你的衣服。”

尖锐的哗啦一声。Stiles懒洋洋地朝他眨眨眼，悠闲地从包装里取出唱片。Peter盯着他，神情谨慎地歪过头，银器被抛在了桌面上。

“有问题吗？”Stiles问道，语调愉悦，目光了然。

Peter绕过桌子大步向他走来，用双手捧住了Stiles的脸。他们的嘴唇相贴，像是初吻一样混乱而饥渴。几秒后Stiles发出了声闷哼，退开了一点，但是当吻断开的时候他是微笑着的。他举着唱片，意有所指地扬起眉毛。

“这张太经典了，Peter。就算是我也知道它。”Stiles对着皱眉的Peter说。“我才不会让你毁了它，就因为你想要把你的舌头伸进我——”

将他重新拽回来，Peter用力地堵住他的嘴。Stiles明白这是因为自从他们见过Scott，他们再也没有像这样碰过对方，他明白Peter一直在等待他的许可。他呻吟着，为Peter分开双唇，年长的男人则偏过头舔进Stiles的齿间。他双手仍然握着Stiles的脸，Peter不断深入直到Stiles的后背紧紧嵌进了架子里。

呻吟被尽数吞下，Stiles纵容他侵占了自己的感官。当他松手抓住Peter的上衣时，一直拿在手里的东西掉在地上发出刺耳的声响。他突然中止了亲吻，双眼睁大，手指仍然缠在Peter上衣的布料里。Stiles低头凝视着唱片，抿紧了嘴唇。

“这真他妈是场悲剧。”Stiles咕哝着。

Peter叹息，额头抵住Stiles的额角。“你真是可笑。”

“反正怎样你都喜欢我。”

“太喜欢了。”Peter承认。“你不能收回这句话了。我不允许。”

“我没想收回，”Stiles说，“抱歉让你一直等着。”

“那么，你是我的了？”

“我们已经讨论过这个问题。”

Peter微笑，侧过脸咬住Stiles的下唇。“你什么时候想清楚的？”

“见过Scott的三天后，”Stiles颤抖了一下。“我觉得我已经惩罚够自己了。我想要你给我的一切。我受够了做胆小鬼。”

“真动听。”Peter哼了一声，但还是亲吻了他。

Stiles轻哼，一只手滑上Peter的后颈。他的手指穿进Peter的发间，而Peter用一只手臂松松地揽住他的腰，想要将他拉起来。被拖着向前时，Stiles表情扭曲地注视着脚下的碎片。当Stiles再次退开时Peter大笑起来。

“认真的，哥们——”

“我会买新的，Stiles。”Peter贴着他的嘴唇说，轻松地将他拉到自己脚上，使他们两个绕开碎掉的唱片。

“你真败家。”Stiles嘟囔一声，但是接着Peter就又舔回了Stiles嘴里。

圆润的指甲摩挲着Peter的头皮，Stiles的呻吟消失在Peter的唇间。Peter环在他腰上的手臂收紧了，将他抱起与自己胸口平齐；Stiles的脚趾只能勉强触及地板，他偏过头加深了这个吻。他们的鼻子碰在一起，Peter下巴上的胡茬蹭着Stiles的皮肤，让Stiles贴着Peter的嘴唇轻笑出声。

Peter的双手滚烫，隔着他的衣服，像是烙铁般印上他的胸廓、他的腰髋。有那么一刻，Stiles觉得自己在Peter的怀抱里显得十分小巧，轻易地就被他完全包裹住。他的心跳慌乱地漏了拍，Peter发出一声低喃。这本是一种安抚——却不知怎么令Stiles更加紧张了。

他们的嘴唇分开，Peter喜爱地欣赏着他在Stiles唇瓣间留下的狼藉。屏着呼吸，Stiles睫毛闪动，颤抖地闭上了眼睛，任Peter沿着他的下巴一路亲吻，他抓着Peter头发的手忍不住握紧。

“你不会觉得男朋友这个词太幼稚吧？”Stiles问，轻轻地喘息。

“当然觉得。”Peter啃咬着Stiles耳朵下方的皮肤。“爱人会更好——但是我会接受我能得到的一切。”

Stiles的手指往下滑到Peter的后颈。“你会为我安定下来？”他故意逗弄般甜甜地问。

Peter在他的脉搏上烙下一吻。“绝对会。”

“我不敢相信你——”Stiles猛地抽了口气，睁开双眼。Peter将一只温暖的手伸进了他衣服里，正沿着脊柱的弧线向上抚摸。“我不敢相信你竟然等了这么久。”

“我可以再为你等上六年，Stiles。”Peter深深地长吸一口气，鼻子舒服地挤在Stiles的颌下。

Stiles咽了咽。“晚餐要凉了。”

“随它去。”

“Peter——”

“从我们去见Scott和我侄子开始，我就再没有碰过你了。”Peter咕哝着，紧紧地拥住Stiles。“让我摸摸你。让我拥有你。”

“拥有我？”Stiles轻声问，他知道自己闻起来肯定欲火中烧。

Peter退后到刚好能与他对视的距离，将Stiles安置在他的双脚上，拇指按揉着Stiles右侧肩胛骨下一处肌肉紧张的结节。双唇微分，Stiles呻吟起来，眼神变得深邃。

“拥有你。”Peter重复。“让我带你去床上。让我为你展示一切。”

Stiles挑起一直眉毛。“你要带我来一场魔毯之旅吗？”

“不太一样。”Peter微笑，狡猾而溺爱。“但是，总有一天，我会以一种特殊的方式让你飞上天。我想你会乐在其中的。”

“我不太确定我该对此有什么感觉。”Stiles朝他眨眨眼。

“而我心里想的全是纵容。”

Stiles抿紧嘴唇忍住一个微笑。

“让我纵容你。”Peter补充道。“让我宠坏你。”

重重地吞咽着，Stiles迟疑，接着点了点头。“好的。”

Peter将Stiles从他的脚上移开。他携着他走向卧室，两人一路都唇齿相贴。他们停在Peter的床尾，Peter按着Stiles令他坐在了床垫的边缘。他向后退开，目光掠过Stiles的身体，而Stiles感觉自己双颊发热。

再次将他的脸固定在掌间，Peter用拇指沿着Stiles颧骨突出的线条划过。Stiles分开双唇，而Peter再度吻住了他，宛转缠绵。

“为我脱掉它们。”Peter一边说着，一边向后退去，大步走到床头柜旁打开了它。

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，将衬衣扯过头脱下，丢在了地板上。他动作笨拙地褪下了裤子和内裤。等Peter重新回到他身边时，他浑身上下只有一只袜子挂在右脚的脚趾头上。Stiles伸长脖子再次吻住Peter的嘴唇，Peter衣着整齐的身体擦过他的触感让他抖个不停。Stiles用双臂抱住Peter的肩膀，手指卷着那柔软到罪恶的衬衣棉布轻轻拉扯。

他们分开足够长的时间，好让Peter扯掉上衣并甩开，接着他们便袒胸相对。Stiles已经硬了，心脏在他的肋骨下轰鸣，而Peter将取来的润滑剂放到一旁，以便用手掌抚遍Stiles的肌肤。Peter咬住Stiles下唇饱满的嫩肉，令Stiles嘶了一声。

“如果你需要我停下，就告诉我。”

“可以吗？”

“是的。”Peter说。“如果你需要停止，我们就会停下。一切由你来决定。”

“停。”Stiles抽了口气，而Peter的嘴唇刚刚贴上他的喉结。

Peter僵住了。Stiles在他身下颤抖，双唇微分又吻痕遍布。他等待着Peter发出抗议，但什么也没发生。

“好了。”Stiles说道，“继续吧。”

Peter低吼，用牙齿啃咬着他的脖子，同时一只手环住Stiles的腰，让他们一起倒在床上。向上顶着胯，Stiles漏出一声小小的迫切的呻吟，硬挺摩擦过Peter的下身，而Peter轻笑着握住Stiles的腰将他按回了床垫。

“放松点，我的爱。”Peter说道，“我们有的是时间，而且今晚我打算先用手指插得你爽上一把。”

Stiles呻吟了一声，脸颊烧了起来。“你不能就那么 **说出** 那种话啊。”

“我可以。”Peter回答，抽身后退让他们的视线相遇。“你知道为什么吗？”

Stiles轻轻地扭动。“为什么？”

“因为那是真话。”Peter说道，声音含着不容争辩的意味，Stiles重重地吞咽了一下。“你觉得那样可以吗？”

“好——好，额，好的。”Stiles点头。“非常可以。”

“很好。”Peter说道，双手滑到Stiles的大腿上，慢慢地分开男孩的双腿。“为我抬起你的腰。”

舔了舔嘴唇，Stiles遵循了Peter的要求。他眼神渴望地注视着Peter的动作，看着他跪在Stiles的两腿间打开润滑剂的盖子。Peter一只手缓缓抚过Stiles的左腿，将它推起来，目光专注至极地观察着Stiles的反应。Stiles抓挠着被单，灵活的手指在他臀瓣间滑动的触感令他小口地吸着气。

“如果需要停下就告诉我，Stiles。”Peter又说了一次，靠过来吻了吻Stiles的膝盖内侧。

Stiles有些无助地点点头。他攥紧了被单，脊背微微弓起，任Peter戳弄着那紧致的入口。Peter从一根手指开始，小心翼翼地推进，在里面屈起指节。他不怎么费力就找到了正确的地方，接着Stiles发出一声甜腻饥渴的吟叫，失控地跌回了床上。Peter神色愉悦地轻声笑着，开始给Stiles润滑扩张。

Stiles浑身颤抖，喘息着地发出一声声柔软的低吟，而Peter始终沉稳地开拓着他。不久之后，Peter就加入了第二根手指。在欲望的迷雾中，Stiles惊讶于一切进行得如此顺利。他有些模模糊糊地想，这可能要归功于Peter巨大的耐心。

Peter空闲的手包裹住了Stiles的老二，它淌出的前液已经润湿了小腹。Stiles哼叫着，胯部猛地一顶，快感在今夜第一次淹没了他。浓稠的液体射满了他的肚子，而Peter手上的动作没停——一只手缓慢地撸动着他的硬挺，同时手指戳弄着Stiles的后穴。一声微弱的诅咒落到Stiles嘴边，他哀嚎起来。

“停—— **停** 。”他喘着气说。

Peter停下了动作，眉头皱紧。“你还好吗？”

气喘吁吁地，Stiles点点头，满是汗水的皮肤微微刺痛。“还好，我只是——只是需要一点时间。”

Peter点头。“随你多久。”

Stiles双颊通红，抬起一只手臂挡在眼前，咬住了自己的下唇，同时Peter用一只黏糊糊的手拍了拍Stiles的屁股。Stiles皱起了鼻子，然而这举动出乎意料地安抚了他，尽管Peter正把Stiles自己射出的东西抹在他皮肤上。

“好了。”Stiles咕哝着。“我可以了。”

“你确定？”

Stiles看着他的眼睛，点了点头。“确定。”

Peter直接动了动他的手指，一声呻吟不受控制地从Stiles喉咙里冒出来。“你高潮的样子我可以看一整夜。”

Stiles小幅度地动着腰，试探着他的感觉，Peter鼓励似地将手指插得更加深入。Stiles诅咒着，而Peter温声细语地说着赞美的话，他引领的节奏、手指抽插Stiles的方式让年轻人不住扭动。Stiles敏感、炽热、紧致的穴肉吮吸着Peter的手指，在Peter操弄着他的时候抽着气小声地吟叫。

当Peter将第三根手指推进他体内时，Stiles再度硬了起来，他抽搐的硬挺让他几乎开始呜咽。其实这并不算疼，因为Peter给他扩张得很充分，但这却让他更因体内深处的渴望而发疼，促使他不断向后移动，好实实在在地感受Peter的手指。他从未觉得如此空虚，在Peter填满他以前他是如此空虚。这感觉像是某种启示，他很庆幸自己没有真的大声说出口，因为他知道Peter肯定会拿这件事调戏他一辈子。

热量烧灼着他的神经末梢，当Peter终于抽出他的手指时，他几乎就要射了。Stiles哽咽着向他伸出手，渴求地扒着他。Peter用一个绵长的吻使他安静下来，将他翻了个身，撑着双手和膝盖趴跪在床上。男人涂了更多润滑剂的手指重新插了进去，Stiles迫切地呻吟着，双腿打着颤尽力吞下。Peter一手握着他的腰稳住他，用手指彻彻底底地操开Stiles，为Stiles的情动配合发出满足的低哼。

房间里很热，Stiles的手指抠进了被单里。Peter覆在他身上，胸膛擦过Stiles的后背，舔去他皮肤上的汗珠。Stiles浑身颤栗，张着嘴大口喘息，几乎头晕目眩。Peter将他束缚在边缘的时间似乎有永远那么长，然后才用另一只手握住了Stiles的老二。只消他撸动一两下，Stiles就叫着Peter的名字射了出来，他在他的手中流着水，而Peter用足以留下淤青的力道重重咬住了Stiles的肩膀。

“操操 **操** 。”Stiles喘息着软了腰，分身在Peter手中微弱地抽了一下，软了下去。

Peter沿着Stiles的肩线不停亲吻，放开他的阴茎后用手臂揽住Stiles的胸口稳住他。“你还能继续吗？”

Stiles呼了口气，无力地垂着脑袋。“就直接操我吧，Peter。”

Stiles颤抖地听见Peter的低吟，接着便感觉到年长的男人抽身退开。在Peter松手的那一秒Stiles就滑了下去，而他的屁股还翘在空中，像是在展示自己。Stile睫毛扑闪着闭上眼睛，Peter拉开了拉链，他能听见布料滑下Peter大腿的声音，预感在他的肚子里绞成一团。

Peter双手抚摸着他的大腿，Stiles用手肘撑起自己，扭过头越过肩膀和Peter对视，男人正眸色深暗望着他。他的拇指滑进Stiles股缝，掰开他的臀瓣，接着吻了吻他臀部诱人的曲线。

“我更喜欢让你面对我。”Peter贴着他的皮肤说。“但这个姿势对你来说是最轻松的。”

Stiles轻轻地呻吟，点点头。“好的。”

“我们不会每次都这样的。”Peter威胁似的说道，然而它听上去更像是许诺。“下一次，我会让你乞求你的每一次高潮。”

Stiles呼吸一窒，接着他难耐地扭动起来，在Peter的轻笑中微微红了脸。

“你喜欢那样吗，我可爱的孩子？”Peter问道，“能否让你坐在我的大腿上，在我给你手活时你骑着我的老二，把你吊在高潮边缘 **几个小时** 。”

呻吟着，Stiles再次扭动起来。“Peter，别闹了。”

“你太他妈漂亮了。”Peter悄声低语，顺着他的脊椎一路向上亲吻。“我会慢慢来，一点点拆开你，看看你能有多么意乱情迷。但今夜，你才是中心。今晚，我会给你任何你想要的东西。”

“那就操我。”Stiles说，“我想要你在我身体里，Peter。就像， **刚才那样** 。”

Peter嗯了一声，将Stiles拖回自己身前，挤进Stiles的两腿间。“当然，Stiles。”

Peter撸了几下给自己的分身润滑。一个念头一闪而过，Stiles想知道Peter硬了有多久了，而看着他高潮就能让Peter兴奋这一点使Stiles感到心满意足。覆在Stiles背上，Peter对准穴口顶了进来。这感觉很涨，却并不疼痛，Stiles从喉咙里哼了一声，而Peter只进了一半，退出了一些才又继续向前开拓。

他维持着缓慢稳定的步调，从Stiles的呼吸中获取着线索，慢慢进入Stiles温热的身体。Peter整根没入后Stiles呻吟起来，肉壁紧紧包裹住他新爱人的分身。微微情动，Peter贴着Stiles的颈弯不住粗喘，他的手臂环在Stiles胸口和小腹前将他用力抱紧。Stiles尽力张开腿，似是想将他吞得更深。

“你含着我的感觉真是太好了。”Peter轻声说着，更加坚决地向内推进，却不再向外拔出。“好像你就是为我而生的。”

Stiles浑身颤抖。“动一动。求你了，动一动。”

Peter照做了。他找到了一个稳定而徐缓的节奏。Stiles喜欢这样，这已经有些过载，被填满的感觉，还有Peter碾磨他体内的神经的方式，叫Stiles的神经末梢溅起火花。他们齐齐动着，尽管新奇却相合完美，Stiles向后迎合着Peter的一次次撞击。

他们维持着缓慢的速度直到Stiles几乎开始哀求，快感令他双唇微抿。Peter换了个姿势，掐着Stiles开始更快、更重地撞向他的腰臀，使Stiles发出了美妙的呜咽。他拽着Stiles坐向自己，将因为热度融化的润滑剂蹭了他满身，而Stiles已然迷失在了这节奏里，下身的坚硬在他两腿间摆动。

过了很久Stiles才射了出来，后背弯成一道弧线，在高潮吞没他时他断断续续地哭着。Peter操着他度过这一切，告诉他他的声音听起来是多么完美，余韵使他攥着被单近乎剧烈地颤抖。慢慢平复着，Peter再次拍了拍他的屁股，完全抽了出去。空虚感让Stiles发出一声破碎的细微呻吟，在Peter将他翻过来时他困惑地偷偷瞥着Peter的脸。

将Stiles的头发从他汗湿的前额拨开，Peter低头对他露出个微笑，再次挤进他的双腿间。他抚摸着他，沿着肌肉揉捏着皮肤，直到Stiles再次安定下来。Peter亲吻着他，不像以往那样克制，但Stiles已经被操得太过而无法恰当地回应。

“你还好吗？”等他终于在Stiles嘴唇上做够了标记，他问道。

Stiles咽了下口水，抬起一只手抚摸着Peter的下巴。“他妈好极了。”

Peter轻声笑起来，十分正派地挑起嘴唇。“很好。我能继续吗？”

“你会操空我的脑子的。”

“我打的就是这个主意。”Peter微笑。

“继续。”Stiles咕哝着，顺从地被Peter拖到身前，双腿盘上Peter的腰，臀部直接顶在他的大腿上。“等一下，要像这样做吗？”

Stiles呻吟起来。“我不——Peter，我做不——”

“你可以的。”Peter宽慰道，安抚地摩挲着Stiles的胸廓。“你会的。你准备好了吗？还是需要点时间？”

Stiles摇摇头。“就现在。”

“真是不知满足。”Peter咧嘴笑起来，重新顶进Stiles的身体里，他们的视线胶着纠缠；他为Stiles的表情呻吟出声。“神啊，看看你。”

Peter的速度比之前要快上许多。这无论如何也算不上粗暴，虽然Stiles觉得那样也不错，但这是一个全新的角度和更快的速度。Stiles几秒后就喘不过气来，抱着Peter的肩膀任快感将他沉溺。

他的脚趾蜷缩着，肌肉在苍白的皮肤下绷紧。他向上挺着腰，Stiles能看见Peter几乎和他一样迅速地迷失了自己。他们在Stiles抽气的间隙接吻，吞下彼此的呻吟，皮肤拍击的淫荡声响和Peter从男孩嘴里诱哄出的吟叫基本同等下流。Stiles花了点时间才重新硬起来，快感来势汹汹几乎像是痛苦，但却有着最甜蜜的那种意义。

当Stiles终于第四次也是最后一次迎来了高潮，他的眼睛向后翻去而空气中闪起了电弧。Peter没有碰Stiles的前面，仅凭抽插便将他推向了边缘。Stiles射了出来，指甲用力地抓挠着Peter的肩膀，哭叫声窒息似的哽在喉咙里，很长一段时间里Stiles能感觉到的只有极乐。整座大楼的灯光都越烧越亮，几乎让人失明，接着灯管砰地一声巨响炸成了火花与玻璃碎片。

Stiles回过神来的时候，Peter正低头凝视着他，眼睛明亮地闪着光。房间里一片黑暗，但Stiles在昏暗的光线下也能看清东西。浑身瘫软又不停抽搐着，在Peter顶得更深时Stiles发出了哀鸣。Peter动作着，紧紧地拥抱着Stiles，好像他是世界上最重要的东西。而Stiles微微张着嘴，淫靡、诱惑、且放松地任Peter在他体内驰骋。

“——如此完美，Stiles。”Peter在亲吻间轻语，神色有些狂乱，远远超出他承受能力的快感的冲击让Stiles因欲望不断痉挛。“如果我是个Alpha，现在我已经在你体内成结。让你永远成为我的。 **饲养你** 。我完美的、漂亮的孩子。”

Peter低吼着在他体内释放出来。滚烫的热液填满他的感觉让Stiles不住呻吟，而Peter的话在他内心深处勾起了某种疼痛的渴望，直到很久很久以后他才彻底明白。

他们平静下来，Peter仍然深埋在Stiles体内。Peter梳理着Stiles的头发，而Stiles朝他露出有些晕乎乎的浅笑。他们绵长又持久地接吻，平复着各自的呼吸，然后Peter才终于移开。

清理工作做得很快。Peter用热毛巾擦干净了Stiles，将被子丢下了床，好让他们两个能睡在干净的床单下面，然后抱着Stiles蜷成一团，手臂占有欲十足地搂住他的腰。在Peter抱住他的那一刻Stiles就已经开始意识模糊了，Peter吻了吻他在Stiles肩上留下的齿痕。

“晚安，Stiles。”他说。“早点醒来。”

Stiles微笑。

* * *

 

当他醒来的时候，他的腰上搭着一只沉沉的手。没有慌乱。没有恐惧。Stiles觉得意外地轻松。

这是这么久以来的第一次，他认为可能真的一切安好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唱片和灯管做错了什么……
> 
>  
> 
> 我翻译得快死了，真的，我不行了  
> 头发薅秃了指甲抠没了  
> 感觉身体被掏空。
> 
> 终于翻译完了……  
> 感谢我的朋友麵團，给予我贴心到位精辟的黄文指导  
> 在我对肉体迷茫的时刻为我指点迷津
> 
>  
> 
> 对了，我去网上搜了一下《乞丐的盛宴》的黑胶唱片  
> 没有  
> 国内几个网站我都看了一下，滚石其他的几张倒是有几家有卖，大概在二百块，不贵。  
> 但《乞丐的盛宴》我没有看到  
> 亚马逊上倒是有一张【一万八】人民币的签名唱片  
> 不过对于P叔这种两辆眼镜蛇2000烧着玩的人设，这点钱应该不算什么吧，科科


End file.
